AC My End: New Beginings
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: After Cell, How'd everyone cope with Goku's death, what happened to Lime, & Goten, K & 18? Healing old wounds, living life to its fullest, learning & growing up, love, friendship. My own ending to DBZ (follows Akira's "original" ending too) more inside
1. It's Over

WARRNING: Contains "strong" material in later chapters. As in Romance and blood and gore to the max. Becomes more R rated about half way through. It's not all drama though, there's lot's of humor, towards the beginning at least.

FYI:

The first couple chapter's to this story aren't really my best work, they aren't as well written and they aren't as long as later chaps., so the later they are the better they are. So if you don't like the first few, please continue reading on and it will get better, at least it should, if it doesn't, then......do what you feel like. Okay, onward.

Hi-ya! My name is Wiggle-Chicken! A special BIG, BIG thanks to Kerwin for helping me edit this and many other stories I have written. . Luv ya Kerwin! (You should all read her stuff, it's wonderful! )

My authors note is at the end so enjoy! I don't own DragonBall Z or its characters, so don't sew me. Also, this is just a prologue, so if you already know what happened at the end of the Cell games, feel free to skip over it.

"A.C." stands for "After Cell." Wow, you know what I just realized? That's like saying "After Christ", A.C. that's not right...oh well.

AC My End

Chapter 1

It's Over......

"He's gone." Gohan whispered. "And it's all my fault!" He told himself before

he, slowly, started to fall. Faster and faster he fell, down to the battle scared land below him, until he hit the turned up dirt with a thud. He grunted as he hit the earth. Dust flew up around him. At first it was painful, but after a few moments, it felt very good to lie on his back, allowing his muscles to stretch and relax after the intense battle with the horrible creature known as Cell.

"Cell." Gohan exhaled, feeling an anger rise within him from just saying the

name. He closed his eyes. 'If only I had defeated that, thing, when everyone

told me to. Then, Dad, you would still be here with me, with us!' he thought. He

looked back on the event that had just taken place, remembering the pain he felt surging through his entire body physically and emotionally.

'Dad you told me to "Use the pain of loss." Unless I was going mad, like Cell said, and I was just thinking that you were talking to me form heaven, or wherever you are. I did it Dad, just as you told me to. I understand; I took your words and realized what I had to do. The Nightmares gone Dad, Cell, is no more......Thank you Dad......for it all......' His thoughts were stuck on his Father. He still couldn't believe that he was gone for ever, dead.

'Dad didn't seem very upset about being dead, but I still feel-no, I 'am' responsible, it 'is' my fault!' He felt a warm tear run down, off of his burning face and onto the hot ground that he laid upon. 'Wait, I just 'beat' Cell. I just 'BEAT' CELL!' He thought, as a wide smile grew upon his face. He began to laugh, though it sounded more like a cackle. His mouth and throat were dry and sore having been filled with nothing besides sand and burning hot air all day. 'I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE 'I' DID IT! I BEAT CELL!' He opened his battle weary eyes to see what he thought was an eclipse blocking the Sun's light. But, it was only Krillen's bald head above Gohan's face. Krillen said something to Gohan, or at least, that's what he thought he was trying to do. He was 'so' out of it. Gohan couldn't really make out what Krillen was saying, but if he knew, he probably wouldn't have answered anyway. He could barely talk, all he could do was laugh, so that's what he did.

Gohan stopped laughing and he suddenly felt someone touch his bare, battl scared, skin. Gohan looked over at what looked like, through his eyes, and what was,

Yamcha.

"I gotcha little buddy." Yamcha told him as he scooped him into his arms. This time Gohan was able to make out what was being said to him, but the only thing he said in return was.

"S-sorry...for the mess." With that, he gave out a slight whimper, and fell unconscious.

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

What do ya think? I know its kind-a boring since it's basically a re-write of

the episode where Gohan defeated Cell. There are slight differences though,

barley. Like I said though, this is a prologue for people who haven't seen this episode, or the Cell saga. It may sound stupid to many of you, but until last year, 2003, I hadn't seen the end of the Cell saga. It really helped me when people gave me little prologues about

the episodes to their stories. I did have an idea for this story, but I forgot

it, so give me ideas. Ya see, I'm kind-a like the fish, Dory, from "Finding Nemo". I kind-a suffer from short term memory loss , or at least my friends say I do.


	2. The Lookout

Hello, A special thanks to kellbell aka: Hiei'sDarkDragon and Briana (I hope I spelled your name right) my first reviewer(s) ever! Remember I have Dyslexia, so work with me, but also tell me what I'm doing wrong. Remember, criticizing me is okay, making story requests is also. I don't own DBZ. Please R&R me, if you have time to. Enjoy!

A.C.-My End

Chapter 2

The Lookout

Gohan woke up to see Dende's smiling face. It took him a while to

focus his eyes on the young Namekian, but when he did, he immediately sat up with confusion written on his face.

"Gohan!" Dende yelled, delighted to see his badly injured friend finally awaken.

"Dende?" Gohan replied sounding more hoarse then usual. He looked Dende up and down while trying to remember what had happened.

Dende was a short and decently plump Nemekian Child, no more then Gohan's own age of 11. He was green and bald, as all Nameks are, and had antenna that shot straight out of the crown of his head and threatened to dangle in front of his big eyes. The antenna seemed to act like the ears of an animal, moving up and down in response to his feelings and expressions. His brow seemed to engulf the upper part of the eyes, acting like eyelids They stuck out much further then that of a humans, provided no hair and represented that of a fat and slightly curved sausage.

Gohan decided to stand up and look around. Everyone was there; Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Choutsoo (I spelled that wrong), Mr. Popo, and Krillen who was near an unconscious 18. Everyone was there, except for Vegeta and his dad......but he knew why he wasn't there.

'it's because of me. I did it, I let my Daddy die......' The thought replayed it's self over and over again, never seeming to desist.

"Where am I? uh......Where are we?" Gohan asked remembering the people around him.

Dende was a little confused 'Why doesn't he know where he is?' Dende thought, but answered his question. "On the Lookout." He replied in a happy tone, trying to hide his concern.

Gohan was surprised to hear Dende's answer, and looked around again, to see for himself, that Dende was correct.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan giggled in a soft, low voice. "I should have known that." He smiled weakly while looking at the ground and slightly laughing at his own inattentiveness.

Dende giggled slightly with his friend but was a little concerned about his attitude; as was everyone else atop The Lookout.

Dende could tell by Gohan's silence and lack of emotion that he was troubled by something, and he knew what it was.

"I'm sorry about your father, Gohan." Dende told him with sympathy. All on The Lookout fell silent in remembrance of their friend; except Gohan.

"Don't be sad," Gohan stated rather forcefully. He shifted his gaze from the ground to the sky. The same words kept repeating in his mind, 'It's your fault, you killed him', he tried to fight against the thoughts. Part of him knew it wasn't true, that it wasn't his fault. But it was more powerful and convincing to him, that he did do it. He remembered though, how unfazed his father seemed to be about being dead, and it slightly lifted his spirits.

"...He wasn't sad." He said with a real smile.

All of his friends looked at him, puzzled. Gohan was more torn up about

his Fathers death then anyone else, and now he was acting like his Dad hadn't even died. Nobody really understood what Gohan meant by "he wasn't". He was dead. Why wouldn't Goku be, at least, a little mad?

Krillen was one of Gohan's closer friends and was the first to speak up.

"Uh, what do you mean Gohan?" He asked in a concerned and confused tone.

Gohan looked at his old longtime friend who he considered as family practically. He smiled at the short bald man and turned to face him.

"He told me himself. I'm not quit sure what was happening, it's a little fuzzy, but he was talking to me from......heaven, while I was fighting Cell. He was telling me what to do, and cheering me on." Gohan's smile became even bigger, and his naive childishness started to return.

Everyone was a little bit doubtful and confused about what Gohan was trying to tell them. All they could figure, was that Gohan was so worn out, distraught, scared and what not at the time, that he only thought, or hallucinated that his Dad had talked to him.

Piccolo, who was also a Nemekian but full grown, had been standing separated from the others with his arms crossed over his chest. He liked his space. He gave a very small smile, but a smile none the less. Then, letting out a quiet "humph" of amusement, slowly walked towards Gohan.

"Well Gohan. What ever it was, you made us all very proud." Piccolo said in a relaxed tone. He stopped in front of the boy and put a hand on his head. This was his way of showing "affection" towards his pupil.

Gohan smiled even bigger at his former teacher and chuckled a bit. But in the middle of this, Gohan noticed Trunks lying on the ground a few yards away from him. He gasped at the sight of his future friend, who had a hole through his chest with both dry and wet blood surrounding the wounded area. At first, he wanted to run to the young purple haired adult to see if there was any life left in him to save. There wasn't, but Gohan then remembered that Trunks had yet to be wished back to life with the DragonBalls.

Luckily, the Dragonballs were already on The Lookout, waiting to be used.

But before they were going to get the DragonBalls or make any wishes, Krillen had to ask Dende an important question.

"Au......Dende?" He started. Dende turned around and looked up at Krillen.

"This may sound a little strange, but, could you revive 18?" He was embarrassed to ask, knowing that the others would think him crazy and be against the idea. But he, in his own little world, was madly in love with her! He had to wake her up, no matter what the others said, and show them that she was no longer the threat that Trunks had so angrily told them about.

Everyone looked at Krillen as if he were nuts. (About 18 ) She was part of the reason they were even in this mess to begin with! In the future that was supposed to be, she was a "killing machine", and he wanted to bring her back?

Krillen was right, everyone was against reviving her, and Yamcha spoke his mind about it.

"Dued, She's like an android. Her and that, other guy, were supposed to turn our world completely upside down!" Yamcha protested, trying to make Krillen think twice about his request in the hopes that he would change his mind.

"I mean, we all agree, right?" Yamcha was referring to everyone besides Krillen.

"Waking her up would just be inviting another menac into the world all over again."

Krillen stood completely still while the others looked on, waiting to here what he'd have to say.

"Guys," Krillen started. "I know you're all worried about it, and I understand.But trust me, I know what I'm doing. She isn't a bad person, she just needs someone she can trust......" Krillen hoped that Yamcha and the others would understand, and they did, but they still didn't think that it was a good idea to revive her. Krillen could tell that they still needed some convincing and thought that he'd pull the same thing on them that he did on Trunks when 16 asked for and needed repairing.

"Things don't have to be the way they were in Trunks time, things have already changed a lot as it is. I've seen her and how she acts, she doesn't want to harm us.....Besides, she's a living being and deserves a second chance."

Even though Krillen's little speech was convincing and persuading, they still didn't completely agree with the idea. But decided to let Krillen follow through with it anyway.

"K," Yamcha said. "You win. I just hope for your sake, that you're right." He was trying to hide his fear. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to "invite evil into the world again." He was just plum scared of 18, he just didn't want to admit it.

(I've kind-a separated this part cause I felt that it didn't quite fit in with the rest of the story. It just felt like the right thing to do. )

When Dende revived 18, her eyes shot open and she immediately stood up, getting into a fighting stance. There was a split second of worry between everyone, until Krillen raised his arms in an attempt to calm everyone down.

"Calm down people, it's okay. There's no need for fighting, and now that Cell's dead we can all be friends." Krillen said it with good humor trying to get the point across to 18 that they didn't want to start a fight.

"What?" 18 said quietly. "Cell's dead?" She was thoroughly confused, the last thing that she could remember before now was being sucked into Cell in some awkward disgusting and uncomfortable way. She didn't know exactly how it had happened, it had all gone too fast for her.

"Yeah," Krillen said sort-a shyly. "Gohan defeated him."

Yamcha, who had somehow now become the furthest away from 18, yelled.

"Yeah, Gohan's incredibly strong now, so you better watch it!"

Everyone knowing that Yamcha was trying to cover up his fear with threatening words ignored his little out burst, except Tien.

"......a, why don't you come back over here Yamcha......" Tien said a little surprised by his behavior.

'Who's Gohan?' 18 thought confusedly.

She looked around at the different faces and recognized them all from previous battles, except for three. Dende, Mr. Popo and Gohan were knew faces to her. Neither Mr. Popo nor Dende really looked like the fighting type, and she didn't sense much from them either. So, she figured that the kid with the torn up purple gi and messed up hair, was the person he was talking about.

'But, how can that be? He doesn't look more then 12.' She thought with disbelief.

"You, mean, that kid, Gohan, defeated Cell?!" She yelled while reaching out a hand and pointing a finger at Gohan.

Krillen looked in the direction she was pointing—towards Gohan.

"Yeah, he's the one. Pretty amazing, huh?" Krillen said with a smile.

18 stared at Gohan, shocked that a child had defeated Cell. A task that non of the others, including herself, had been able to succeed in.

"Well, Hell yeah......" She said sarcastically replying to Krillen's statement. "But, it's just.....a......what am I doing?!" 18 was getting side tracked by the conversation and quickly pulled herself out of it, and backed away from Krillen.

"What, what's wrong?" Krillen asked worriedly.

18 stiffened up and glared at the whole lot of them.

"Why? Why are you helping me?......I don't understand." She had every right to be confused and defensive. She thought that they had been trying to kill her before, which they were.

Krillen looked a little uneasy and at a lost for words for that matter. His cheecks started to turn a light pink, Gohan noticed and knew that something was up. He pondered the situation, 'Why is Krillen acting so......weird? And the blushing?' He was baffeled, for the moment.

"Well uh, ya see......"Krillen was finally able to start, but was interrupted by Gohan, who had solved the "mystery" of Krillen's weird behavior.

"I get it!" He said almost sounding excited. "Krillen, you have a crush on android 18!" Gohan, being the barer of the news, himself was surprised.

It wasn't long though, before Krillen was over by Gohan giving him a good wallop on the head for being such big mouth.

"Way to go Mr. Smooth!" Krillen said with clasped teeth.

Gohan, realizing his mistake, smiled like a dork and rubbed the back of his head which now had a small bump smack dab in the middle of it. He hadn't previously stopped to think about the consequences of saying it out right like he did.

The other's were flabbergasted, and the smack Krillen gave Gohan immediately following the outburst was even more convincing that it was the truth. They knew that Krillen had been acting weird for some unknown reason, but they never suspected that the cause behind it would be something as far fetched as the situation actually was.

"You, know she's an android Krillen." Tien said, trying to "politly" tell him that it was a bad idea to try and start a relationship with an android, and that it was just nuts to begin with.

18 was a little insulted by Tien's remark, and was just upset with everything else that was and had been going on.

"Oh, I get it!" She said. "Just because you rescued me, you think that I'm going to fall into your arms and let you do what you want with me!" She yelled in a rather pissed tone.

Krillen was, once again, at a loss for words and only fidgeted while trying to speak.

"Well think again!" She spun around and headed for the edg of the look out with the idea of leaving. But instead, she she stood stationary for a while and rethought what Krillen had done and said for her.

'He wouldn't have saved me, just for the heck of it, would he have? No, there had to be a reason. I know that he likes me,' She thought with a roll of her eyes. 'Hell, he destroyed the controller that was ment to shut me down forever. Doesn't that count for something? Au, what am I thinking! He says that he just wants to be my friend, but I know that he wants me to be more then just a friend! He's going about it totally the wrong way.......Though, he has stuck up for me, and saved me twice. Maybe, I should be, just a little nicer......" As much as 18 hated to admit it, she knew that acting nicer towards him was the least she could do to say thank you, and it was the least he deserved.

"But," She started in a calm tone.

Krillen's ears peerked, there was still hope.

"It was nice of you......" 18 took one quick look back at Krillen before takeing to the sky.

"No wait!" Krillen said loudly, but it was to late she was gone. He lowered his head, he thought for sure that it was all over now, that she would never want to see him again.

Gohan was feeling rather bad, he knew that it was partly his fault that 18 left.

"Gee......sorry Krillen......" Gohan tried to apologize.

Krillen turned around and gave an annoyed smile.

"That's okay Gohan." He said with a crooked smile, clenched teeth and fists tightened. He tried to say it in a happy voice but Gohan had just ruined his one chance at a girl friend and it was hard to control his "slight" anger.

'Boy, if you were any other person Gohan......' Krillen thought. He wanted to beat the popped out of Gohan, really bad. But he knew that he hadn't done it on purpose.

"Well, uh......" Tien said, trying to change the subject. "Should we summon the Dragon now?"

"Yes," Piccolo said, glad that they were now moving on. "We've spent too much time goofing off. It's time to get to work." They all agree and Mr. Popo went into the Lookout and brought back out with him, the DragonBalls.

(Sorry for that people)

The orange colored spheres glowed, in unison, with a bright light that

almost made it look like the inanimate objects were communicating with each other. And in a way, they were.

The young Nemekian, Dende, raised his arms to the sky and shouted the Namekian phrase to release the dragon trapped within the sacred spheres.

A brilliant, yellow light shot up from the DragonBalls, that

quickly took form as the Earth Dragon, Shenron. All eyes were staring up

at the event that was taking place in the sky, high above the look out.

The body of the dragon twisted and turned from the tip of its tail to its flaring nostrils. Green scales covered his magnificent body, except for the yellow that covered his under belly. His head was surrounded by a mane of short green colored hair. His red eyes were crowned by a pair of horns, yellow and blunt. Its arms and legs were bulky and carried large sharp claws that were twice the size of any human. The mighty creature possessed the great power to grant any wish asked by any person, as long as the wish did not succeed the Dragons, and Guardian of Earths, own powers.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." Yamcha said while gazing up at the beautiful creature. He had seen it so many times in his life, mostly in recent years, but seeing the intimidating serpent was still a fascinating and welcomed sight to him.

"State your wish and it shall be granted." Said a voice, seeming to come from

nowhere. It was the Dragon, the time had come for them to fix the damage caused by Cell.

Yamcha hesitated for a moment before he spoke. He knew Shenron meant no harm, but he was still very intimidating.

"We want to wish back all of the people who were killed by Cell, Please." There was a moment of silence before anything more was said or done.

"I shall try." The Dragon replied calmly and coolly.

Suspense filled the air as they waited to see if their request could be granted. Gohan, anxiously waiting to see if Trunks life could be restored, ran over to him. He stared at the wound that covered Trunks chest for a moment before looking at his face. His expression made him look like he was very relaxed as though sleeping, when in reality, he only looked that way because he was dead. Wet blood could be seen on the inside and rim of his lips and there was one stray trickle of blood starting from his lips and down his pale cheek.

Gohan was becoming uneasy and impatient with waiting. 'Come on Trunks, wake up!' His thoughts shouted. And as if the Dragon had read his mind, at that moment, Trunks took in a deep, heavy breath of air and opened his eyes.

Gohan was filled with a joy that could not be formed into words. He crouched over him, smiled and cheered.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled jumping up and down. All the others just smiled to show their happiness.

Now all was well and would return to normal, was what Gohan and most of the others thought, but sadly not "all" would return to the way they were before.

Piccolo stood, looking at nothing in particular. He was the only one who seemed to have no reaction to Trunks revival. His mind was focused on other matters.

"It's just as I feared." He said with even more heaviness to his voice then usual. Gohan's happiness quickly turned into concern. Piccolo continued "Unlike the Namek Dragon Balls, you can't wish a person back to life multiple times. I thought that maybe, with the new Dragon Balls that Dende created, we might be able to wish Goku back." He looked at Dende, almost as if saying that it was his fault. "But, apparently not."

Everyone was saddened by Piccolo's words, and Dende felt partly responsible for Goku's inability to come back to the world of the living.

'I should have put more time in to the DragonBalls, then maybe Shenron would have been able to bring him back.' Dende lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He said in a small sad voice.

Krillen put a comforting hand on the young guardian's shoulder. "It's not your fault kid-o, don't sweat it." Krillen told him.

"Besides, we didn't have any extra time anyway. You did the best you could, and even better then any of us thought that you would do." Dende looked up at Krillen and smiled, he didn't need to say thank you, his smile was all Krillen needed.

Yamcha looked back up at the Dragon.

"Listen!" He yelled a little miffed. "Can't you use our whole second wish to bring him back to life? All of us really want him back!"

The Dragon immediately responded.

"How bad you want him back makes no difference to me. It is beyond my power." Shenron's voice was deep and a little harsh.

Everyone was crushed by these words. Especially Gohan, he got his hopes up for

nothing. His heart sank and all happiness and hope that he had, left him.

'I knew it......it was too good to be true.' Gohan's mind told him. 'I just......want so bad for him to come back......' He felt like crying, but resisted, not wanting to make a scene.

Dende was feeling horrible about the whole situation, when a great idea popped

into his head.

"Hey I know!" He yelled out. "We can all go to Namek and wish Goku back to life with the Nemekian DragonBalls!" He smiled, very pleased with himself.

Everyone lit up.

"Yeah!" Yamcha said happily. "So......we all agree right? We go to Namik......"

He was about to make the wish, when a voice seeming to come from no wear said, "Hey! Don't I get a say in this too!" It was Goku's voice! But where was he? How? He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Gohan smiled happily, overjoyed to hear his Father.

"See, I told you guys!" He yelled as he looked to the sky.

Goku smiled at hearing Gohan so happy and continued. "Listen, I really appreciate you all trying to wish me back, but, I think it's best for the Earth, if I didn't come back this time."

Everyone was amazed by Goku's words. He had the chance to come back to

life, and he was rejecting it! Why didn't he want to come back?

'No, dad, don't do this, what are you saying? Come back......' Gohan's thoughts screamed in his head.

"I remember something that Babu told me a long time ago, that it seems

that where ever I go bad guys always seem to follow me." Goku said not sounding the least bit upset. "Think about it, Frieza, Cell, the Androids, they

were all after me."

They all listened to Goku's words, and understood his point. They agreed with

him, but kept their comments to themselves. They wanted him back, he was what held them together. Gohan, though, couldn't keep his feelings inside.

"But that doesn't mean I don't need you Daddy!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

Goku heard and felt the pain in his son's voice and soul.

"I'm sorry Gohan......But, this is the way it has to be......" He quickly tried to figure out a way to end the conversation, he didn't want to continue talking about it, at least, not "in front" of everyone else.

"You all better take good notes on your lives, cause when their through, I'm gonna

want to hear all about them. Until then, Bye." The last sentence Goku said was

very soft and quiet. After that, no one heard his voice again.

Gohan hoped that that wasn't where his Father was going to end the conversation and waited for more, but got none.

"Daddy......Daddy? DADDY!" He screamed out.

Gohan couldn't take it; he dropped to the ground muttering words to

himself while he released the held back emotions and let tears stream down his face.

Krillen was always there to comfort Gohan and started making his way towards the child, when Piccolo stopped him. He knew Gohan needed some time to

himself.

Gohan, slowly rocked himself back and forth, back and forth, tears still trailing over his cheeks. 'Why? Why Dad?' his anguish was clear in his mental voice. He sniffled.

"Don't leave me hear all alone!"

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

(Picking up from where I left off in this chapter, everything happens as it did in the actual Anime. Until Gohan reaches home that is.)

(Tear) So. What did ya think? I'm sorry about the weird change thing in the middle there. There was just something about it that didn't quite, in my opinion, fit with the rest of the story. The fact that I went back about 3 times and redid it might have something to do with it, () but I don't really know. So, I just decided that it would be best if it was somehow separated, from the good part of the story. I'm not going to do that again though, at least I'm not planning on it.

I know I rewrote more of the series, and forgive me for that. I really hate doing it (it gets boring), but from here on out, there isn't going to be much more of it. Forgive my typos, R&R, and stay tuned for more "AC My End"! It went kind-a fast, but I'm tired of rewriting this stuff, I wanna get to the goods!

What Happens next? You're gonna have to read to find out, hee, hee.


	3. Breaking The News

Hi...Wow, I'm so tired, and thanks to my reviewers! Anyway. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted. It's like I said; Homework, writers block, School, Art, Voice and all that. It may not look like my story is based on Akira Toriyama's (I think I spelled that right)) "original" idea on how to end the whole series, but you start to "eventually" notice the changes. I'll go into further details on that later. Well, enough of the author's note, on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I did own it, I probably wouldn't be posting stories on this site, hence the word(s) "FAN Fiction".

Okay, for those of you who are rereading this, ya know how I didn't use to have the whole thingy where I did that really crappy description of what happened after Gohan's pouting fest up through him getting home? And then I added it in and now it's gone again, so, just forget that I ever put that in there, okay. It didn't happen, that way at least. It went like it did in the actual Anime after Goku says bye to them from other world and they have to make the second wish. Okay? Okay. Anyways, here we go. Oh wait, this one isn't very interesting, and I don't really like it, but it kind-a had to be done, and I for some reason am incapable of writing it in any different way.

AC

Chapter 3

Breaking the News

Gohan stood in front of the small three person house that he called home. It was a dusty yellow color, dome shaped and was connected to a small rectangular shed.

'well,' He thought. 'Here goes nothing...' He slowly walked to the front door of the little, cozy home.

'My word Gohan,' He contemplated. 'what are you thinking?......you're about to tell your Mother that your Dad, "her" Husband, is DEAD......I don't think that's nothing.'

He reached the door, and no sooner did he nock on it then did his Mother swing it open, nearly causing him to fall over backwards.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi cried out with joy.

'Here it comes' Gohan thought with a smile. 'Mom's ritual she always throws us, whenever Dad and I come back from a "long" battle......Only......Dad's not with me this time......' He tensed up a bit, but his Mom's "ritual" distracted him from taking his feelings any further.

Tears were forming in her eyes.

'What happened to his injuries?' She thought, remembering when she had last seen him, through Babu's crystal ball.

'I could have sworn that his left arm was horribly injured, when I looked in Babu's crystal ball......' She looked at her son. Just knowing that he was okay was enough for her.

'Ah, come on Chi Chi. Does it really matter?' She asked herself. 'Your baby boy's alive! Isn't that all that really matters?' Her lower lip started quivering.

Gohan knew what was coming. 'Here we go,' He thought with amusement.

"GOHAN!" She yelled, once again, before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a bear hug. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Uh, Mom......You're, chocking, me....." Gohan said while gasping for air.

"Oh, my Baby's come back to me alive and a hero!" She shouted and pouted before leaking tears of happiness.

She then remembered Goku. He took Gohan to the Tournament when he knew, all to well, that she did not agree with letting him go.

"Goku," She said in a sinister sharp tone. She pulled away from her son while he took in a deep breath of air to fill his lungs.

"Where is your Father?" She demanded. The tears were gone from her eyes and all that showed in them now was fury.

Gohan knew what his Dad would have been in for if he were there. He didn't know about his Mother disagreeing with him going to the Cell games, but knew all to well the look in Chi Chi's eyes when she was peeved.

'Maybe this is why Dad didn't want to come back.' Gohan considered, letting out a giggle at the thought.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Chi Chi yelled at him like the over protective, distraught and annoyed Mother she was, at the time at least.

"So, where is he hiding Gohan! Tell me, NOW!"

Gohan shut his mouth when he realized what he'd done and stopped giggling.

'Oh No...' He scolded himself mentally. 'Now look what you've done Gohan......Mom thinks Dad's hiding somewhere, avoiding her......Why does Mom always have to have major mood-swings?'

Chi Chi was on the verge of exploding from anger buildup. But calmed down when an idea came to her. She thought that threatening him, or them, might be a good strategy to take.

"If you don't tell me where he is then both you "AND YOUR FATHER" can plan on "MAKING YOUR OWN DINNER" tonight!" She yelled at Gohan. Her intention was to yell it loud enough so that Goku, where ever he was, could here her. She knew that her husband would do anything to get fed, she had used these kinds of tactics before and they had always worked. But when she got no response, she began to wonder, and worry a bit.

Gohan felt very uncomfortable, but decided to take the moment and use it to his advantage. No matter how much he didn't want to, it had to be done, he had to tell her sooner or later. And now was the right time.

'I'll, tell her lat-No I have to tell her now.' His mind told him. He looked up to his Mother.

"Uh, Mom?......" Gohan asked in a small voice.

Chi Chi had been scanning the premises with her eyes, but when she heard her son's voice, she immediately looked down at him.

Gohan studied her face for a moment. 'She looks worried, confused,' He thought. 'Can't blame her.'

He was silent. He seemed to be fascinated by a loose thread hanging from his torn shirt, and fumbled around with it for a moment. "Uh......" Was all he could say.

'Oh gosh, what should I say?' Gohan thought frantically.' I don't know! Okay Gohan, calm down, just tell her that while you were fighting Cell that you did something really stupid and caused a chain reaction that killed Dad. Oh no......Just get to the point and say that Dad was killed by Cell and......Oh wow Gohan. What are ya gonna do?......'

Gohan's silence was starting to get to Chi Chi, it only furthered her worry.

"Gohan, Sweetie?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

Gohan jumped a bit, he knew what he had to do, but he didn't know how to do it. He stared at Chi Chi's feet for a moment, until he figured out exactly what it was he was going to do.

He looked up at his Mom and stared into her Black eyes.

"Mom......I have, s-s-something to, t-to tell you." He stuttered eyes still locked with his Mothers. "......but first......let's go inside."

Chi Chi wasn't sure what was going but had an uneasy sinking feeling in her gut. Never the less, she listened to her son and followed him in to the dusty yellow house......where he told her about the Cell Games......

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

I know it's short and slow, and not my greatest piece, sorry. I was going to write more, but my Dad came in and smacked me over the head with an encyclopedia! Rubs back of head At least it was a paper back. Oh, and don't take that the wrong way.

Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you thought/think! And PLEASE DON'T hesitate to criticize me, or anything like that.

Oh, and I'll go into more details on the whole "Akira's original ending" thingy, in my next chapter, I think. And I know the story seems really slow right now but that's just because, like I said, I'm doing kind-a a, slightly revised, review of the episodes after cell. I'm not going into the other world tournament or the fixing of Trunks future......most likely. Okay, that's enough talking for now.


	4. Feelings That Can't Be Hidden

Disclaimer: (Same as before) If I did own it, I probably wouldn't be posting stories on this site, hence the word(s) "FAN Fiction". o.o......oooooooo......

Once again, ther is a little bit of retelling the story, but, it's mostly my own, it just follows it more then anything. ANYWAYS,......

Home sick.....sniffagain. Only this time it's spring break! Crap,sniff of all the times to be sick, why does it have to be now?sniff You would think that with all of my time being spent at home that I would be cranking out the chapters. But alas, homework/makeup work and I swearsniff I have some sort of Writers Block Syndrome or something.sniff Anyway, I know I haven't worked on this story for a long time, but hey at least I was working on one of my stories. sniff And just to let you "Your Mom!" readers know, I probably won't be updating that story for a while, seeing that there are stories that I haven't updated for about a month or so. sniff And, I'm in the process of painting my room, buying furniture for it sniff and getting all moved into it, and finishing "late" homework, so bare with my slowness please. sniff On with the story.sniff

-Oh wait, about the whole original ending of DBZ thing, I......oh, forget it, I'll tell you later...sniff enjoy...

AC My End

Chapter 4

Feelings That Can't Be Hidden

"......And, that's the whole story Mom......" Gohan told his Mother, and Grandfather, while trying to prevent his own mixed emotions from being reveled.

He took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it. 'Okay Gohan......' He thought. 'You did it......it's okay, chill out, everything's going to be fine, just calm down......'

The room was silent, very silent, not even the usual sound of chirping birds from outside could be heard. It was as if time itself had stopped in the environment around them. And with Gohan being the barer of bad news, it made him feel all the more uncomfortable.

'Dang......' Gohan thought. 'You could drop a pin miles away from here and even my Grandpa would be able to hear it.'

Gohan was standing a little separated from the others near a rather large potted plant, while the others were seated on the floor close to a table on the other side of the room.

All eyes in the small living room were on Gohan. The eyes belonged to the only other three bodies in the room, Baba the fortune teller and Gohans Mother and Grandfather. All three were staring speechless at the eleven year old and it made him feel even more uneasy, especially the way his Mother was looking at him.

Her lips were slightly parted and her dark eyes were covered in a clear watery glaze. Almost her entire face was tinted pink from holding back tears and sobs for her husband.

The silence was becoming almost unbearable for Gohan, and his Mother's teary gaze and red face were not helping.

Seeing his Mother cry would only make Gohan feel worse and would make him cry as well.

'Please......Please Mommy, don't......Don't......' He mentally begged his Mother, though he knew she could not here him.

A single tear trickled down Chi Chi's cheek before she let out a slight gasp. She immediately put her hands to her face, hunched over and lowered herself to the floor in a big heap of emotion. She bawled and gasped for air as more tears came. Her Father was at a lose as to what to do, but Gohan new what to do by instinct.

'Oh Mom......' Gohan thought.

He was quickly kneeling beside his Mother and hugging her in the awkward position she was in. The way Gohan was hunched over his Mother made it appear as if he was trying to protect her from something. He rested his head on his weeping Mother's shoulder and tried with all his might not to cry like his Mother was.

He felt his cheeks tingle with the desire to release held back tears. His face became hot and he felt his lower lip quiver. 'No, no Gohan, you can't......' He mentally scolded himself. 'If you start crying it will only make Mom cry more!' It was a hard battle for him, but he succeeded in keeping his tears at bay.

Ox King watched in pain as his daughter and grandson mourned over the loss of their Father and Husband. He too was misty eyed, but not nearly as broken up about it as Chi Chi and Gohan.

Chi Chi was still crying loudly and Gohan was trying to make her feel better by whispering things to her.

"It's okay Mom," He said. "......Pleas Mom, this is the way he wanted it, really......"

Chi Chi quieted her sobs enough to let out a simple response.

"What?......" She began to slowly sit up, still crying but not as bad as she had been a few moments before. Her face was tear stained and she was breathing heavily and gasping. Gohan feeling his Mother slowly rising from the ground back away to help make it easier for her to sit up right.

"......What, do you mean?" She asked in between gasps.

Gohan spread a fake smile on his face, for Chi Chi's sake

"Yeah, he said so himself, besides Mom, I can feel him, he's there......"

Chi Chi looked at her son with a very confused and helpless look.

"......You mean......" She started. "He, didn't want to come back home to us?"

Gohan opened his mouth, hopping to produce words that could explain, but none came out.

"A, ah......" Was all he could say.

Chi Chi looked as though she was going to start crying again.

"A, No!......I mean, Mom, he did it for a reason......" Gohan tried to explain.

Chi Chi looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

Gohan hesitated for a moment.

"Um, he said, that......It always seems, or seemed, that trouble always follows Daddy every where. And, he said to think about it, au, Freiza, Cell, au the Androids, even Vegeta and Raditz and Nappa and other people too. He said that, he thought that it would be best for the Earth if he didn't come back this time......" Gohan finished.

Chi Chi sat mouth a gape.

"Wow," Ox King said. "What an incredible man......Doesn't that sound just like him?" He looked over at Baba who simply nodded in agreement.

"He didn't want to come back to us, he wanted to stay." Chi Chi shook her head.

"No, no, nooo......" She whined before crying once again.

Gohan embraced his Mother once again, and this time Gohan's Grandpa even joined in. While Gohan was hugging his Mom, Ox King was hugging both of them.

"Try not to worry that much about it Sweetie," He said in a loving voice. "He said so himself that he wanted to stay there, he's happy, and that makes me feel better just knowing that, and you should feel the same way."

Chi Chi sniffed and was shedding so many tears that if she didn't quit soon she would eventually find herself in a puddle of her own tears.

"But he's gone, sniff he's gone I'll never see him again. I'll never be able to touch him and, and......" She started to cry harder and Gohan embraced her even more so.

Gohan didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand watching his Mother in such a state.

"Mommy, Daddy may not be......au......have, been, the brightest person ever, but when it comes to things like this, he knows what's best for us. And, Mom, Dad would never want to stay in......where ever he is now, because he doesn't want to see or be with us any more, he did it because he loves us, and he wants to protect us, even if it means not being able to be with us......"

Ox King was touched by his Grandson's words and thought it very mature for his age. Then again, he always had been a little more mature then most kids his age, at least when it came to certain things.

"Gohan's right Dear, Goku's always known what's been best for us always....."

Chi Chi quieted down a bit and looked at the remainders of her family. She wiped a tear from her eye and tried very hard not to cry anymore but the thought of never being able to see him again was unbearable.

"......I know......" She began to sob again.

"I never got to say good bye......" She gasped as she once again hunched over. Gohan couldn't take it anymore, he slowly backed away from his Mother, leaving her to his Grandfather. He began to feel the urge to cry again and bit his lower lip. He began to breath heavily and was about to start crying himself until he felt a close presence. He looked over his shoulder and saw Baba floating on her crystal ball looking right at him, almost as if she had been expecting him to turn around. She had no real expression on her face, she was just looking at him. Gohan gasped and ran around Baba and up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Baba looked in the general direction of Gohan until she heard the slamming of his door. She then looked over at Chi Chi and Ox King and shook her head while quietly making her exit out of the dramatic house hold. Once outside, she stayed in the front yard for a few minutes, thinking to herself.

'Goku, a brave and noble sacrifice, but I'm afraid that it will deeply effect the life of your family. Well, I think I know what to do that might help them, but you're gonna have to take part in it.' She thought to herself.

"Okay Goku, I'm coming to pay you a little visit." She said aloud before floating up into the clouds.

Meanwhile In Gohan's Room

Gohan laid on his bed letting go all the held back tears and emotions. He wanted to scream out but knew that it would be a bad idea. He hugged a pillow and sobbed into it leaving tear stains, some spit and even some snot. Gohan felt like kicking himself in the ass so hard as he did a replay in his mind of the day.

"Damitt Gohan!" He scolded himself. "You're such a Fricken retard! I let all that power go to my head!" He stopped to catch his breath. "And then Cell had to make himself all blown up like a Fricken Balloon and make Dad save us all because I was too weak and a Fricken looser and emotional wreak and Stupid and thick Headed and scared and, and......Just a Fucking Dumb Ass!" He began to sob more and harder, but kept it enough under control to make sure that no one else could hear him.

"Why, Why?!......Why am I incapable of doing anything right in my life! The only thing I'm good for is homework!" He said aloud.

'I could role over and die and nothing would be any different......Except then Mom wouldn't just have Dad to cry over, she'd have me too. And that's the last thing she needs........' He thought. 'I have to be hear for Mom. She needs me, I'll get over this......Oh, Gosh, no I don't know......'

"I don't know anything!" He half yelled. "I'm just a "Fucking Dumb Ass......" He quoted himself before crying again.

It was early evening when Gohan had gotten home and it was early evening when he went to his room, where he stayed in a swirling torrent of tears and emotions until he eventually cried himself to sleep, hours later......

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

What did u think. As usual, I was planning on adding more, but it's about 10 P.M. on a school night, and I've been getting an average number of about 3 hours of sleep every night for the past week. O-0 I have to get some sleep. Anyway, au, I know it's still going a bit slow, but the next chapter is when things finally start to pick up! Yayness for me!

Oh, well, I guess I better start explaining the whole "Original ending" thing to you guys huh? Okay, well, ya see, "originally" Gohan was suppose to take over as main character after the Cells Games, and things were supposed to be a lot different. Goku was supposed to stay dead and "never" come back, ever, and there wasn't going to be Buu. There was of course going to be some kind of evil villain, but just not Buu. And the whole over all story after Cell was supposed to take a turn more on the dramatic side of the road. Of course it would still have it's funny little blips here and there but, yeah. And there wasn't going to be a GT, infact, that isn't even part of Akira Toryamies idea, it's not his story it's his animation studio's story that they developed just because DBZ and DB were big hits they thought they could make lots of money off of making another series. Well, personally, they thought wrong . But oh well that's not my problem, anyway, Oh I know there's something else but I can't remember it, hum, maybe that was all of it? o.0 Hum......Well, anyway, like I've said so many times before, I'm going to mix my own personal ending with Akiras own ending. Oh and the reason this "better" version never came to be was because the people of Japan didn't like the idea of Goku being gone forever, and in a way I understand it, but at the same time I find it totally stupid. But, oh well. Tootles!

(This information about the "original" ending I got from different kinds of sources. On-line, Akira's Bio thingy and I read it in a/some book(s)/magazine(s). I don't know if it's all true or what, but it's the only other ending to DBZ that I've read about in more then one place.)

P.S: I still feel sick, I was just too lazy to write in the "sniff (s).


	5. Some quality Mother and Future Son Time

Hey peps! I know, I know......It's been forever, and I am truly sorry, and I know that you all hate me now. cowards in corner while angry mob of readers comes after her with pitch forks, knives, porky pines and other assorted pointy objects But hey, it was for a good reason. I mean, I had two options, work on my fanfiction, get bad grades and do Summer school. Or delay the writings for a while, get good grades and not do summer school. So, at least I don't have to take Summer school. And I can work on my fanfiction all summer long! I've already gone on all my "planned" vacations too. So, I'm clear for the rest of Summer break......for the most part.

Oh. And I come baring good news! I'm about to have a big story up dating party, (because I am so horrible to my readers I want to do something to apologize and show my gratitude.) it will be sometime within the next week (or so) cough. I will update all my current stories at the same time; "Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken", I think it's titled "Saiyan Boredom and Depression, SUGAR and BEER!", and yes the long awaited and put off "Your Mom!" And possibly even have the first chapter to my new fanfiction about Videl and Gohan and what happened after the Buu saga. I know it's been done dozens of times before, but I've never read one that's really like mine, at least in any big ways. It will be titled "The Unexplained Love" or Romance. Which sounds better?.....

That was a long author's note, sorry.

This chapter focuses more on the Briefs family then anything else. And yes, it is kind-of boring......sadly...... -- ......

AC My End

Chapter 5

A little Mom and "Future" Son Time

Trunks knocked lightly on the door to his "past families" house. He heard a feminine voice coming from inside.

"Coming!" It sounded like his Mother.

The door was unlocked and opened to revel who he'd predicted it to be, Bulma.

"Hel......" She stopped mid word. She was surprised to see that it was Trunks at the door, she didn't know what he was going to do after the fight, whether he was going to go back to the future right away or come back to Capsule Corp. and stay for a while. She was also a little shocked that he didn't have any cuts, bruises, or broken bones.

Trunks smiled and said, "Hey." In a relaxed voice though he wasn't very relaxed, he was actually a little nervous. He was planning on spending the night with his whole family including Mini him and besides his Mother he didn't really know any of them and they didn't really know him either, he was a little unsure as to how it would all work out. Plus the dazed look on his Mother's face and the way he had been greeted by her seemed a little weird and made him feel almost uncomfortable.

Bulma stared at him for a moment before smiling back. She still wasn't completely use to seeing her son's future self, one reason she was a little dazed at first. Not to mention that the last time she had seen him was in the heat of battle on international TV. She was relieved to see that he was alright.

She casually leaned against the doorway and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Your hair grew again." She said playfully.

Trunks smile widened and he let out a chortle.

"Yeah, it did......"

There was a pause moment before Bulma asked a question.

"How did you manage to get away without any cuts or anything?"

He looked down at his body.

"A-O-Oh, well" He stumbled over his words a bit. "Actually I died." He said with a goofy smile and his hand scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Bulma asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, it's a long story and I'll tell you the whole thing later but basically Cell caught me off guard and killed me and then after the fight was over they took me to the look out and I guess since I've never been brought back to life by the DragonBalls before they were able to wish everyone who'd been killed by Cell back to life, and that included me." Trunks got it all out in one breath. He looked at his Mom for the first time since he had started rambling, she looked like she was lost and confused

She stared at him in a thoughtful state for a moment and then looked at his feet .

"Whatever." She finally said with a smile while trying to brush away her slight confusion. "You can tell me later, like you said." One thing that had always been a little weird about Bulma, was that no matter what the situation was things never seemed to get to her, unless the "situation" or talk was in some way negative about her or embarrassing to her.

"Besides," She hoisted herself off of the door way and stood upright again. "All that matters is that you're safe......Welcome home." She said, while opening her arms to invite him for a hug.

Trunks was a little hesitant, but the thought of hugging his mom sounded so nice. She was the only real family he had in the future and he missed her a lot. How much different could a younger version of her be? Either way, she was still the same person, his Mother.

He gave in and tightly wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging her so tight though, that he was starting to squish Bulma. But she didn't do anything to break the hug, she knew that he needed it.

Trunks felt so good to be this close to someone and actually hugging them, it was the first hug that he had received in a long time. Even though he was and always had been close to his Mom, they often times weren't on the best of terms, and it was mostly because of stress, not agreeing with about each other's opinions and from knowing that the androids were out there somewhere, destroying homes and lives. And from knowing that you always had to be on guard, cause you'd never know where or when they'd show up next.

While Trunks was thinking about the future, his past, he realized that he was hugging Bulma a bit too tight and quickly released her.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Trunks blushed a bit,

"Sorry," he said with a small smile of embarrassment.

She shook her head, and motioned for him to follow her, "Oh don't apologize, I've had worse from your Father."

Trunks was confused and thought back on what his Mother said to make sure that he had heard her right.

"You mean......Dad hugs you?......" He asked while following his Mom into the large building.

Bulma stopped and turned around. She hadn't thought of the consequences when she had said it.

"Well, not quite like that, ya know what I mean?" She asked a little embarrassed.

Trunks stared at her for a moment trying to understand what she was getting at. Bulma kept motioning with her eyes for him to look over at the right wall. He looked over in the direction she was hinting at and saw a painting on the wall of tow lovers being kind-a "touchy feely"......And then it hit him.

"......Oh......" He said in a low voice.

Bulma smiled and continued walking. "And even at that, Vegeta and I haven't come into very close contact recently. Huh, I think the closest we've been to each other in the past couple months is like, 3 feet." Bulma said it all with surprisingly good humor. You'd think that a women would be mad from her "man" not wanting to come into close contact with her.

Trunks felt a little awkward about the conversation, but decided that silence would feel even weirder. So since they were already on the subject, he decided to ask her a question that had been in the back of his head for a while.

"So, a......" He started. "Did you and Dad I mean, Vegeta ever get married?"

They came to the living room and Bulma plopped herself down on a leathery white couch that was right by Baby Trunks, who was in a play pin. Baby Trunks let out a little squeal of delight and Bulma gave him a baby toy that had been lying on the couch cushion next to her. Trunks also sat on a white leather couch, but it was set at a different angel which, from an Arial view, the couches would make the shape of the letter L.

"Well, first of all, he is your father, don't hesitate to call him Dad. But, to answer you question, actually, yes we did." She finished and laid back against the couch , but she didn't understand why he had asked her. "Why do you ask?"

Trunks looked down at his hands and thought for a moment about what to say.

"Well, you never actually got married in the future, you just had me and......well, I actually don't know what happened after that. Except for that he was killed by the androids when I was a baby"

Bulma was a little surprised.

"Huh, I wonder why that is?" She said placing her chin in her hand and her elbow on the arm of the sofa.

"Well," Trunks said. "there's already some stuff that's come to my attention about this time period being different from mine. Like android 16 didn't exist in the future, and neither did Cell. And it all had to do with my coming back in time. But I find it kind-a weird, considering that I never came into contact with Dr. Gero or anyone he really knew. I probably caused some sort of chain reaction starting with Goku, Dad and everyone. They probably ended up doing something that they didn't originally do in my future and impacted someone in some way, and then that someone impacted another someone and so on and so forth. But it all turned out all right in the end, for the most part." He explained.

"Oh......" Bulma said. "That must be it I guess." She smiled and picked up a cup of coffee that she had been drinking since before Trunks got back.

"So......" Trunks said. "Do you and dad get along?" He had always wanted to know that. His Mother had always told him that he was a hard one to deal with, but that she could tell that he loved her. Even if he never showed it, and now that he had seen and talked to him in person, he had a little trouble seeing how anyone could get along with him very well, at least in such a close relationship.

Bulma put down her coffee.

"Well, yes, but at the same time no." She finished there with a smile, almost like she was trying to confuse him.

Trunks "was" again confused.

"Wha'dya mean?"

It's......" She started. "sort-a on and off, and it's been a little off for the past couple weeks, or months." She paused for a moment. "I know you've probably heard this from me before, but, it started out as more......an affair......" She smiled a bit, seeming to be thinking about something.

"Yeah,"Trunks laughed. "I've heard that before."

"Yeah, well......" She almost whispered while picking up her cup and just holding it in her lap and staring into the brown thickness of the coffee.

"We actually started out hating each other with a passion. But as time went on, things changed......" Bulma let out a snort for a short laugh. "In fact, the only reason really, we even got married, was cause we found out I was pregnant. And, I didn't want to tell my parents that I was pregnant with the baby of a man I had an affair with. It just, wouldn't have been fair to them, they'd raised and taught me better. So, it was all my idea, I, basically forced your father to marry me. And believe me, he wasn't at all in favor for the idea. But, even so......I felt that, there really was something there. I mean, if he really wanted to, he could have just, left, gone away or even have hurt me if he wanted to. But he never laid a finger on me......" She stoped for a moment and looked at Baby Trunks. He smiled with a line of drool starting at the right corner of his mouth and going all the way down to his chin. She smiled at her Baby, then at her future son and then back to her coffee cup.

"Really, as far as I'm concerned, he does care......he's just too Damn proud and stubborn to admit it, or show any emotion......yet." She felt very strongly about that, and she was right about it too.

Trunks was really amazed by this information. All these years, he had never known anything about his father, he had always asked his Mother and Gohan, but never got much out of theme, except that he was stubborn, arrogant and proud. And now here he was, getting all his questions about his father answered by a younger version of the same women that never was, for some reason or another, able to answer the same questions.

"Wow Mom." Trunks started. "I'm getting a lot more out of you then I ever got out of......a, you, before.....Well, the future you." Trunks said with a smile.

Bulma let out a giggle. "Gets a little confusing sometimes, huh?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, just a little." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, but Mom, guess what Dad did after I died." Trunks said excitedly.

"What?"

"Yamcha said that he went completely out of controle and just attacked Cell! I didn't believe it when Yamcha told me, but it's true." He thought back to when he had died, and wondered just what exactly his father had done after that.

Bulma was a little baffled.

"My God......" She whispered. "Huh, I don't belive it, wow......

They laughed a bit for a few more seconds before Trunks decided to ask another question.

"So, uh, Mom?"

She took another sip of her coffee and set it back down on the coffee table.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, this is kind-a an awkward question and it's not really any of my business, but a......" He started doing weird things with his hands, like he was trying to pull the words out of his mouth.

"Gosh Trunks, what is it?" Bulma giggled.

"......If, you guys got married only after you found out you were pregnant with me......" He hesitated for a moment.

"What sweetie?" Bulma asked one more time.

"What was it that pushed you, the two of you, to have sex......" He stared at the floor for a moment before looking over at Bulma, she smiled, and looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

She did let out a slight giggle but it didn't last long.

"Lust." She confessed.

"Lust?" Trunks asked.

Bulma nodded. "Uhu. Pure lust, we just both found each other attractive. And we're both just horny. I have a high hormone level, the kind that can get girls into trouble. And Vegeta, Vegeta's just horny, like a lot of men are, but it's even worse when there're a Saiyan." She winked at Trunks, who blushed. He knew what the wink was for. He too was a half Saiyan, there for he will at times act like a Saiyan.

Trunks looked a little uncomfortable.

"A little too much info? Right." Bulma asked.

"Oh, just a little." Trunks smiled.

"Sorry sweetie. But hey," She said while getting up. "You asked, and I delivered."

She picked up Baby Trunks and started talking baby talk to him while she walked over to sit next to Future Trunks.

"Yeah," Trunks started. "I asked for it. But, I just wanted to know what it was......you know what I mean? Like, what did you see in him?" He asked.

"Well, nothing really, and I told you Trunks, it wasn't BAM! Love right off the bat, it was just attraction." She started bouncing Baby Trunks up and down on her upper legs.

"Well, that's not exactly what I was trying to ask, let me rephrase that. What I meant was, Dad just seems so, and is, just so like you said, arrogant and proud, stubborn, and aggressive. He doesn't strike me really as someone who would care for anyone other then himself. I mean, what did you ever see in him? Like, what came after that? What do you see in him now?" Trunks finished.

Bulma stared at Trunks for a moment.

"Oh, well......now......now, I guess, I see that......Well, I don't really know......But see, this is gonna sound really stupid but, what I see I guess is that, he's like a great strong headed, aggressive, proud and wild Stallion. He wants to be the head of the heard, and wants all the other horses to know that it's either his way or these gonna be hell to pay. But, at the same time, I know that Stallion can be tamed. I just need to real him in, give him a place where he can feel comfortable, break him in and show him that he doesn't need to be the "almighty and powerful leader", ha......" Bulma's analogy was true, but it did sound kind-a funny and stupid like she said it might.

Trunks found it rather amusing and let out a small chuckle.

"Stop laughing!" Bulma demanded as she picked up a couch pillow and gently hit him with it.

"I told you it would sound stupid." She said.

Trunks grunted. "Yeah but, it's just kind-a funny that you'd relate Dad to a horse. Haha, a great stallion." He was rubbing it in, but it was all in good humor.

Bulma whipped some drool off of Baby Trunks mouth.

"Well, it's true, and it's a perfectly good analogy, even if it is a little stupid." She smiled at future Trunks, who smiled back and brushed a hand through his long purple hair. But he didn't make it very far, his fingers got stuck halfway between the beginning and end of his hair.

"Oops......" Trunks said to himself.

He struggled to get them free but they only got more tangled in the purple mass of hair. 'I should have brushed my hair.' He thought.

Bulma watch with amusement while Trunks struggled. Even Baby Trunks seemed to be watching him.

"I think you could use a hair cut." She said with a giggle.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Trunks said with a little humor but frustration at the same time.

Bulma got up and set Baby Trunks down on the couch.

"I'll go get the scissors. Will you watch Trunks, a, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, sure no problem I'll just sit here." He smiled and Bulma walked into the kitchen.

Trunks could here a drawer opening.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat? You must be starving." Bulma asked as she got out the scissors and closed the drawer.

"A, yeah sure, why not? I am pretty thirsty." Trunks yelled back.

"I thought you'd say that." Bulma opened the refrigerator door. "Ya know, it was up in the hundreds today, and that was just here, it must have been scorching hot out in that open dessert, and in those body suits. Not to mention you were fighting and working up a sweat. Must have felt awful." She got out a large pitcher of juice and some left overs and put it all on the counter and began to prepare them for serving.

"Yeah," Trunks answered back. "It was pretty uncomfortable. But when you're in a life or death situation like that, you just gotta ecnor it." Trunks looked down at mini him, who was about to fall over the edge of the couch. He reach his "free" hand out and stopped him from going any further. He then gently pushed Baby Trunks back into the couch so that he'd land on his bum.

Once the task was complete, future Trunks continued.

"But, I felt more sorry for Gohan then anyone else. He fought longer then any of us did. And not just heat, I mean, he's just a kid too." He was trying to work his way up to telling her that Goku was dead. But he didn't know, that she already knew.

Bulma came out into the living room with a big platter of assorted foods, a pitcher of juice and a pair of scissors.

"Yeah," Bulma said. "How's Gohan taking it?"

Trunks was a shocked. 'Does she know that Goku's gone?' He asked himself.

Bulma set the platter down on the coffee table and moved it closer to Trunks so that it would be in arms reach of him.

"I mean, how's he taking......Goku's death?......" She asked it in almost a whisper.

"How'd you know about that?" Trunks asked surprised and curious. "I thought the camera broke before any of that happened."

Bulma stood still infront of Trunks for a moment before saying anything.

"I went, over to Roshie's to watch the "Game". And after we couldn't watch any more on the TV, the only way possible we could even have a sense of what was going on, was for Roshie to feel out everyone's Energy. And, Roshie said that Goku's disappeared......so......" Bulma sounded quiet and almost apologetic, almost like she was going to cry.

"Mom?" Trunks asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine......" She picked up Baby Trunks, walked over to his play pin and put him back in. She placed her hands on the bar handles of the play pin and leaned against it, her back facing Future Trunks.

Bulma sniffled a bit. "He just didn't deserve it. Neither of them did." She stood there a few seconds longer, getting her bearings.

"It's just not fair." She said while turning around and walking towards Trunks. She stopped at the coffee table and looked up at Trunks, who's hand was still tangled in his hair.

Bulma smiled and looked down at the scissors on the table.

"Well," She said, sounding a little more cheerful. "If I know Goku, I know that he wouldn't want us to be morning over him. He'd want us to be celebrating, celebrating the good part of what happened....." She bent over and picked up the scissors, and held them up to her face. She turned it side to side looking at her reflection in the shiny metal. "He always did look at the Bright side of everything......I just hope Gohan and Chi-Chi can find the bright side of it too." There was a moment of silence, even Baby Trunks was quiet, and he had been babbling all night.

"Well, let's not dwell on unhappy thoughts." She said with a smile. "Let's get to cutting the big purple blob that's eating your head, down to size."

"Sounds good." Trunks said with a chuckle.

Bulma grabbed a towel off of the couch hat she used to burp baby Trunks with and wrapped it around Future Trunks. Then she went behind the couch and began to cut his hair, starting with the rats nest that Trunks' fingers were caught in.

"Mom, do you know where Dad is?" Trunks asked. He knew that he had started heading home long before he did.

"No." Bulma said. "I haven't seen him for quite some time."

"You mean he never came home?" Trunks asked. "Ow." Bulma had accidentally tugged on some hair.

"Oops. Sorry Trunks. But, yeah. I haven't seen him at all today, at least in person."

"That's weird. He started home before any of the rest of us even did. He never even went to the look out with the rest of us. He should have been home at least 30 minutes before me."

"Huh," Bulma pondered the situation a bit. "I bet he probably just went somewhere to think for a while."

"What do you mean? Why would he need to go anywhere?" Trunks knew that a lot of people went places where they could be alone to think about things, he had done it himself quite often, especially after Gohan died. But he didn't understand it in this situation.

"Well I told you that you father's stubborn, and proud and doesn't much like to share feelings with anyone, or share anything really. But, he does that a lot, he'll just leave without saying anything and will come back later, and I'll ask him what the heck he'd been doing, and he'd say that he needed some time to think, get away from us. So basically, he's just going to get some alone time, and somewhere where he can think and sort things out and what not." Bulma thought back on all the times Vegeta had done that to her and smiled, but at the same time felt a little hurt that he still couldn't share his true feelings with her.

"He's probably thinking about today. About Goku dieing and about Gohan and how he's reached another level above and before him." Trunks said.

"Yeah, that'd do it. Roshie felt a big plus of energy come from Gohan shortly after the TV went on the frits. So you mean Gohan's reached another level of Super Saiyan? That's possible?" Bulma asked a little amazed.

"I guess so. And yeah, Gohan was amazing! He took out all 7 of Cells, little, minions, by chopping em all in half!" Trunks was really into it, and was excitied cause he knew that he could also do it. He had already done it once before, but he had done it wrong, he was all bulk and no speed, he just had figure out the proper way to do it.

"Oh......How nice." Bulma said a little discusted at the thought of sweet little Gohan chopping things in half.

"Anyway, the thought of a half Saiyan eleven year old being stronger then your father is probably madding to him. He's always said how he was a direct descendant of the first Saiyan to ever go super, and how he would one day surpass "Kakarot" and rise up and claim his rightful place as king." Bulma laughed a bit at her words and started thinking back on all the times that Vegeta had told her that.

"Wait a minuet," Trunks said. "What do you mean, King?" Trunks was once again confused and wondering if he had heard her right.

'Did I hear her right?' He thought.

"Didn't you know?" Bulma asked. "Your father is prince of all Saiyans. Even though it doesn't really matter anymore, don't tell him I said that." Bulma was surprised that he didn't already know this, did the future her not want him to know for some reason?

Trunks was undergoing a bit of shock.

"How come Mom never told me this?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well," Bulma started. "Maybe she just didn't feel the need to tell you or want you to know too much about him. And why that would be, I don't know. You should ask her when you get back to your own time." Bulma said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think I will. I mean I don't hold anything against her for it, I just don't understand why she never told me, or Gohan even. He'de always tell me more then my mom ever did." He smiled thinking of all the times Gohan had playfully whispered behind his Mother's back. "We were brothers."

"You miss him a lot, don't you." She asked.

"Well, of course yeah." Trunks said. "I just wish I could bring him back."

"Can't you wish him back to life in the future? Or has he already died before?"

"No," Trunks corrected her. "DragonBalls don't exist in my time. Kami was still guardian of the Earth back when it all started, and when the Androids killed Piccolo, he took Kami and the DragonBalls with him."

"Oh......" Bulma said sadly. "No wonder why your future is so horrible. No matter how bad things get, you can never get things completely back to normal." She paused for a minute, realizing for the first time, just how horrible life was in Trunks future. She then remembered that there were still Androids in the future, and that Trunks would have to go back and do almost the same thing over again. She would pray for him long and hard tonight.

"Well, when you get back to the future you tell me the good news." Bulma smiled, and Trunks nodded back with approval.

"When are you going back anyway?" She asked, she wanted to through a little party before he left, to celebrate a new beginning and Trunks going back to the future to save his time.

"Oh, well actually I'm leaving tomorrow sometime." Trunks told her, knowing that she wanted him to stay longer.

"Tomorrow? That soon, are you sure you want to leave that soon?" She asked double checking and hoping that he would change his mind and stay a few more days.

"Yeah," He started. "I have to get back to my "Mom", she'll be worried about me. I just need a little rest before I go back, I could end up fighting the androids first thing for all I know. Besides, I still need to stop Cell in the future from coming back in time again."

"Yeah," Bulma said a little sad that he wasn't staying, but knowing that he was the one making the right decision. "I'll" be worried. But you take care of yourself, K. And kick some android butt!" She wasn't asking him she was demanding him.

Trunks smiled.

"Okay Mom." He replied.

It was then that she looked over at the food that she had brought out for him and noticed that he hadn't taken a signal bite or sip of anything.

"Now then you just sit back and relax and have some food for Havens sake. You haven't touched any of it."

Trunks gave in, he didn't really want any food in the first place, just something to drink.

"Okay," He said, he reach for the open pitcher.

"Am I supposed to just drink right out of it?" He asked making sure that it really was okay to do that.

"Why not?" Bulma smiled. "I didn't bring any cups out did I?" She asked a little sarcastically.

Trunks smiled and took a big swig of the juice, and it felt so good on his dry throat.

"Ah, that was good. I felt it go all the way down to my stomach."

Bulma's smile widened.

"Good. Now eat some of that food!"

For the remainder of the time they were awake that night, they talked. About nothing in particular. Just chit chat really. They were sharing some good quality Mother and "Future" son time.

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

HA HA! There! I made it longer like you wanted me to......A......whatever your name was who wanted me to make my chapters longer. That was a pain in the arss to write though, at least in the beginning. Tell me what ya thought, PLEASE! I think that this wasn't one of my better chapters. It was kind-a boring, to me anyway. I'm sure I spelled a lot of stuff wrong and what not, if you found something that you think needs correcting please tell me in a review, it really helps me. Anyways, some of you have asked to see my drawings from my stories and I'm sorry that I haven't shown any to you yet. It's just that I only have one pic from this entire story in my computer, I have more, my scanner is just retarded. But my Dad finally took a look at it and said the he should have it fixed soon. So, just tell me if you want to se them and by the time I get the next chapter or so up I should have them to all of you out there. They really do help create a better sense of where they are and what things look like in the story. You know what though, I just got a bright idea. I should just create a website and post all my pics and what not on it, so that way I don't have to e-mail them to you? Tell me if you agree with this, and I'll try to do it. I think it sounds smarterer.

Oh, and yes, I know it was a little boring, all of the chapters in this story have been rather boring up to this point, but it had to be done. But I've noticed a good thing comeing out of it, sort-of, my writing is developing more with every chapter to every story I write, so they will become more and more interesting to read and as a story. And, yes okay, so I lied in the fourth chapter, it's within the next couple chapters that things really start to pick up. Okay, so I lied, it's within the next couple chapters that things really start to pick up. I just had to do the boring recaps and get them all over with.

Oh! More good news, I'm sure a lot of you already know this, but I found out a couple months ago that the 9th DragonBall Z movie comes out in a month! Augest 17th! Yay!

P.S: If you really want to see one of my pics or just have an idea of what they look like to see if they are wroth your while. Go look up the story "The Beginning of the End" and click on the author's pen name to go to her Bio page. On it you'll find a pic from that story that I drew for her. I don't like the pic all that much, but you should read her story, it's great. You'll find it under Drama, Gohan, and rated R.

Next time: Gohan has a dream, or is it a vision?


	6. Dream or Vision?

(The author notes are pretty long in this chapter, but I suggest that you read them in this one especially. Please read it/them.)

Super Saiyan Aragorn:

Thanks to Super Saiyan Aragorn, I think, 0.o for telling me the thing about Trunks and the future and Cell. Yeah, I did already know that, but, ya know how it is, when you're writing, you often times forget to put something in, no matter how many times you go back and read it over again. Anyways, thanks for reminding me, I went back and fixed it and some other stuff in previous chapters.

So, just cause Super Saiyan Aragorn is the first person, off the top of my head, to actually listen to me and criticize me in some way, besides Kerwin luv ya, I dedicate this chapter to him, or her. For being such a devoted DBZ fan, and for helping me in my story. Anyways......

Okay, first, thank you all for reviews, even if some of them weren't all that uplifting. Well, don't hate me for not updating as soon as I said I would. I kind-a went on a "surprise" vacation. Sigh -- I found out the day before I left and we were gone for what seemed like forever! Anyways, I know the last chapter was a little boring, all of the chapters in this story have been rather boring up to this point, but it had to be done. But I've noticed a good thing coming out of it, sort-of, my writing is developing more with every chapter to every story I write, so they will become more and more interesting to read and as a story. And, yes okay, so I lied in the fourth chapter, it's within the next couple chapters that things really start to pick up. I just had to do the boring recaps and get them all over with.

The story will really start to get better by the......oh......8th, 9th maybe 10th, chapter. But really, the big thing and the reason the story's kind-a boring, so far, is cause I'm doing a filler in a time of peace, not a lot of actiony like stuff, yet. So just, bear with me until the real part of the story develops. It probably won't be for a long while yet, but it will eventually come, where Gohan's in High school, Videl is in the picture, and a new threat is in sights. But it won't be the same old boring evil villains with a body structure similar to a humans. It will most likely and hopefully be more of a brain solver then a fight and fight and fight forever kind-a thing. Though I love DBZ, the long dragged out fighting scenes and always the same kind-of villain to face, really gets on my nerves after a while. I mean, seriously, not every bad thing or alien you face out there, most likely isn't going to have a human like body with two hands, two feet and what not.

Okay, ONE LAST THING! (or a few ) I am going to reply to some of you people in the next chapter cause since I'm making you all read this one, no sense in putting it in now. Also this chapter is over 20 pages long, that's a big number for me, so I would really appreciate a nice deep thorough review, if it's within your power and ability to write a descriptive one. And this is the first chapter to this story that really talks or hints about anything that might be inappropriate, besides the whole sex talk in the last chapter, to some of you. (There's a shower scene in this chapter, ooww. ) But, hey, it's PG-13, so, YEAH!

Disclaimer: Veener Veener Veener......Veeeeeeneeeeeerrr!......Wiggle-Chicken Dance, Oobaly, Ooobaly, Oobaly!......What?......

K, here we go, onward to the story!

AC My End

Chapter 6

Dream or Vision?

Krillen had been sitting and talking with Roshie, at Kame House, for the past 3 to 4 hours. They were talking about all that had happened at the Cell games.

Krillen had gone straight to Roshie's after leaving the look out and it only took him about half an hour to reach his place. He knew that everyone had left the look out at the same time, except Piccolo, and knew that Yamcha was planning on coming to Roshie's place too, but he wasn't there yet. Krillen was starting to wonder a little bit what was taking him so long.

"Gosh, what's taking Yamcha so long?" Krillen asked himself out loud.

He and Roshie were sitting on the floor at the coffee table in the living room, where they'd been ever since Krillen had gotten there.

"What?" Roshie asked. He'd heard something about Yamcha, and that was about it.

"What about Yamcha?" He asked more specifically this time.

Krillen quickly looked from his arm to Roshie's face.

"Oh," He started. "Nothing, it's just, I know Yamcha was planning on coming here after leaving the look out and he's not here yet. Not that I'm worried, he's probably just off somewhere celebrating and trying to pick up some chicks. It's just that we all left the look out at the same time and I was expecting him to be here sooner......Though he did go in the other direction when we finally did leave......" Krillen said, answering his own question.

"Oh," Roshie said sounding almost disappointed. "Doesn't he have anywhere else to go?"

Krillen was a little shocked, he'd never complained about anyone staying with him before. Why now, and Yamcha?

"What's wrong with Yamcha?" Krillen asked.

"Nothing." Roshie said reassuringly. "It's just I've got you, Oolong, Turtle and where ever Yamcha goes, Puar goes. That's a total of 6 people, including myself......well, three people and three talking animals. But it has nothing to do with Yamcha or Puar or any of you, it's just that it makes more people in "my" house."

"......Oh......" Krillen looked down at his arm, again, and started to feel a little guilty about staying with Roshie pretty much his whole life.

"But it's not that I don't want people here, I love the company, it's not like I get many visitors out in the middle of the ocean." Roshie kidded.

"I just wonder sometimes why Yamcha doesn't have his own place to roost. It's kind-a rude when you think about it, I mean, he switches from place to place, he used to live with Bulma, and now he lives with us. But I don't mind, it used to just be me and Turtle and that got kind-a lonely sometimes." Roshie took a sip of some, now very cold, coffee that had been sitting on the table ever since the Games had started, over 10 hours ago. He stopped mid sip and less then a second later spit it out all over the table, getting it on Krillen as well.

"Whoa!" Krillen yelled while trying to shield himself from the coffee that was splattering off the table and onto him. The splattering stopped and Krillen slowly put his arms down.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked with a smile and a chuckle.

"It 'was' good, about 10 hours ago, but now it's cold and icky!" He whipped his mouth, readjusted his glasses and looked at the table.

"Ah, look at the mess I made. I need to clean it up." He got up off the floor and went to the kitchen with his coffee cup in hand.

Krillen chuckled and decided to help his old master out a bit. He too got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey ya need any help?" He asked.

Roshie was standing at the sink, rinsing out the cup.

"Oh, yes I'd very much appreciate it if you'd take that rag," He pointed to a small towel hanging on the handle to the refrigerator door. "And get started on whipping off the table. I'll be there in just a sec."

"Sure thing Roshie." Krillen took the rag from the fridge and quickly went back to the coffee table in the living room. He got down on his knees and started whipping the table with the kitchen rag, when he heard a knock at the door.

Krillen looked up and smiled. 'I bet I know who that is.' He thought as he got up and walked to the door.

He set the rag down on the couch near the door-and opened it. Sure enough, it was Yamcha, but there was something different about him.

"Yamcha, where have you been? We were starting to......" Krillen used a little miffed voice until he started noticing how weirdly Yamcha was acting.

Yamcha chuckled a bit and leaned against the door frame with sleepy eyes and a goofy smile and said. "Dude, jelly beans, gotta be like, the best thing ever created man......" He hiccupped a bit.

"......What?......" Krillen asked confused.

Yamcha stuck his hand about half an inch away from where Krillen's nose should be and pointed a finger.

"Jelly beans." He said forcefully.

Krillen looked at Yamcha's finger and wondered what the heck he was doing, and what was wrong with him.

Yamcha smiled and put his hand down as he walked inside.

"......Jelly beans, are good......" He said, followed by a burp. "They rule......haha, chicks......"

Krillen watched worriedly as Yamcha walked over to and plopped down on the couch. Roshie could be seen in the kitchen walking towards the living room.

"Who was it Krillen?" He asked as he stepped into the living room and saw Yamcha sitting on the couch.

"Oh." He said. "I should've known. So, where've ya been Yamcha?" He asked as he walked over to the coffee table with a washcloth and started to finish what Krillen had started.

"Hey Rooooshie." Yamcha smiled and quickly stood up, not too long later loosing his balance and falling backward onto the couch.

"Wooops......" Yamcha said.

Roshie quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Krillen.

Krillen shrugged.

"I only know as much as you do, but just from what I've seen, I'd say he's drunk." Krillen said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Oh I'm not drunk, I'm just......not......" He hiccupped and let out a laugh while rubbing his eye.

"I'm not though." He said with a smile. "I'm jus tier and all wooooo......" He slurred his words and said the last part in a higher voice.

Both Krillen and Roshie stared at Yamcha for a moment.

"Rrriiight......" Krillen said sarcastically.

"Well, if you're not then you can walk from the couch to the door in a straight line." Krillen was putting him to the test, and Roshie went back to cleaning the table while shaking his head with a smile.

Yamcha looked up at Krillen and slowly got up off the couch.

"This'll be a piece of cake." He wobbly walked over to the edge of the couch, which lined up with the door, and no sooner did he get there then did he collapse face first to the floor. He'd passed out.

Krillen smiled.

"I was planning on him doing that." He walked over to the unconscious Yamcha and flipped him over.

"I better get him to bed." Krillen picked up Yamcha and started making his way to the stairs.

"Man, he is so drunk." Krillen chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this bad off before." Krillen then remembered that Trunks was leaving the next day and that they had promised to see him off.

"Uh oh," Krillen said as he reached the stairs.

"What?" Roshie asked looking up from the table. Krillen turned around to face Roshie.

"Trunks is leaving tomorrow and we all promised to see him off, but Yamcha's gonna be having such a bad hang over......I don't know if he'll be able to make it. I mean, that doesn't effect me, but he probably wouldn't be to happy with himself if he woke up tomorrow after Trunks has already left." Krillen said informatively.

"Oh," Roshie started. "Well, that'll be his own fault if it happens, don't feel bad for him, it'll be his own lose." Roshie went back to scrubbing the table, Krillen smiled knowing that he was right and started to make his way up the stairs when Roshie continued talking.

"In fact, now that you mention it, I think I'll go with you tomorrow to see him off. Trunks has given us a second chance at life, and I've barely even met him. He deserves special thanks from all of us." Roshie smiled up at Krillen and went back to scrubbing the table once again.

"Great." Krillen said. "I plan on leaving sometime around noon. Unless we're given a specific time." He, once again, started walking up the stairs. He got to the top and slowly opened the first door on his left, he knew Oolong, Puar and Turtle were already in there sleeping and he didn't want to wake them.

He tip toed into the room with Yamcha flung over his shoulder. He laid him down on the first mattress he came upon, which happened to be right by Puar. Krillen smiled. 'There you go guys, this way when you wake up the first thing you'll see 'll be each other.' Krillen thought that the bond between Yamcha and Puar was cute and often wondered how they become such close friends in the first place, as did everyone else that knew them.

'I'll have to ask him some day.' Krillen smiled. He looked around at the other's all peacefully sleeping on soft mattresses and fluffy pillows. Another mattress, near the window, that he usually slept on started to look really comfortable. It had been a long day for him and probably everyone else in the world, and he was getting quite tired.

"I should start getting ready for bed myself." Krillen said quietly as he walked over to a dresser that was right by the window as well. He was planning on getting a pair a PJs from the dresser, but instead looked out the window and stared out at the dark calm ocean and far off horizon. It was a beautiful clear night, the stars were all shining bright, there wasn't a single cloud to cover any one of the stars, and the moon was a crescent and also shown bright.

"Wow......" Krillen whispered. He didn't often just look out the window and stare at the ocean. He barely even ever acknowledged that there was a big beautiful ocean right outside his window. The world brought them beautiful sun rises and sun sets and beautiful clear starry nights, like the one that he was currently witnessing.

Krillen let out a chortle. 'We take too much for granted.' He thought.

"And to think we could've lost this today......" He said quietly while reflecting back on the day.

'You sacrificed a lot for us today Goku......And Gohan, weren't for you, we'd probably all be dead, despite all that Trunks' done to help us......' Krillen thinking of Gohan and of Goku, wondered how Chi-Chi had taken the news, and how Gohan was handling it all. Krillen became sad, knowing that he would never again be able to see his best friend in person, and he felt even worse for Gohan. He was so young and had already lost his father, and he had to break the news to his own Mother. Krillen had never known his own parents, but better to have had no parents then to have them only to loose them, was what he thought.

'Unfortunately, I think it's gonna take some time to heal from all that's happened today......I wonder what's going on over there right now?......'

He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see or hear a thing.

Gohan was lost, confused and scared. He didn't know or understand what was happening. He didn't know if where he was, was where he really was. It was, a confusing feeling, he felt off balanced, a little dizzy, like he was falling, but at the same time as if nothing was happening. He felt as if, his actual body wasn't even really there, or even existed. It was as if he could see, but he couldn't feel, he wasn't even sure if he could see. It was still all darkness, was he really anywhere? And if so, where?

Suddenly, color appeared out of no where, it swirled like different paint colors being mixed together but not actually mixing together to form new colors. It was like being in the beginnings of a painting, like Van Gogh (He did the swirrly painting called 'starry night'). The colors started to spread; oranges, pinks, yellows, blues, reds, purples, greens all started to spread out and form surroundings of some sort. The colors swirled towards Gohan, he wanted to move out of the way if possible, but for some reason his body wouldn't let him.

He was momentarily engulfed and blinded by color, when the swirling mass left him he noticed that he was no longer in dark nothingness. He was surrounded by beautiful scenery; mountains in the distance, a far off body of water, trees, flowers, rocks, and he was standing in the middle of what looked like a valley. It was all very beautiful, he then looked down and noticed that he could see his hands. He brought them up closer to his face and inspected them, wiggling his fingers and turning his hands over to make sure they were real. He also noticed that the rest of his body could be seen, he felt his face with his hands and got a feeling of security and started to feel much better now that he could actually see something besides nothing. Though, there were still a few things that made him feel a little uneasy; though he could see his body, he still didn't quite feel like he was physically there, he didn't feel like he could feel anything. But what disturbed him the most, was that there was no sky, no colors in the sky, it was empty, black. But why was there land and no sky, it didn't make sense.

Gohan stared up into the dark sky wondering if it was just night, but it couldn't have been, the colors of the land were too bright to be night. The colors were all very warm and it was like the sun was there, but it wasn't. Gohan stretched out his hand, waved it from side to side and looked down to the ground. Sure enough there was a shadow, the only thing missing, was the source of the light that created the shadow.

In the middle of Gohan's experiment, he saw another shadow on the ground, this one in no way made by him, it was small. He looked up and saw a small ugly deformed bird hovering over him. Gohan looked at the bird in disgust but took pity on the poor creature as it tried to keep itself in the air. It slowly, still flapping it's wings, began to descend, until it grew so tired that it could flap no more and began to fall faster. Gohan having the quick reflexes that he did caught the bird as it fell and slowly brought it closer to his body to get a better look at it.

It was different from other birds, it was unlike any Gohan had ever seen before. It was green, and had patches of black speckles over certain parts of its body. The bird looked up at Gohan in almost an evil victorious way. Gohan paid no attention to it and attempted to try and pet the bird when it suddenly lunged at him and bit his finger. Gohan quickly jerked his hand away, he looked at his finger, it was bleeding, but surprisingly, he didn't feel the pain. While Gohan was occupied with his finger the bird pecked and tore away at the skin on his other hand. Gohan noticed right away, but not from pain, it was as if something had told him to look. Gohan was growing worried, if he didn't do something he would loose all the skin on his hand, not to mention blood. He tried to shake the bird off, but he couldn't, it had dug it's claws into his hand, and seemed to be hanging on for dear life. It continued to tare away at the skin, until it suddenly started to morph into something else, something bigger, something......someone, Gohan knew.

Gohan became absolutely terrified, and for the first time since the whole scene had begun, was able to feel. Though, it was not a good feeling, he felt as if he were going to wet himself, and for a moment thought that he had. In front of him now, stood the one creature that he forever more would be tormented by unwanted memories of. No matter how much he knew or would know that he had the power to defeat and had defeated it, the memories would always be there to haunt him and remind him of his stupidity.

The evil thing before him laughed manically with delight at seeing his victim overcome with fear.

"C-cell......" Gohan stuttered in a whisper. Cell smiled and gripped Gohan's bloody palm and squeezed it tightly trying to inflict pain upon him that would make him cry out. He loved to hear screams of agony and loved seeing the look's on people's faces when they were frightened, and loved it even more when the reason for their pain was him.

Gohan could feel the pain throbbing through his entire hand and felt the blood leaving his palm, it hurt him horribly. He wanted to cry out to try and slightly relive himself of the pain, but it was as if his body was being controlled in someway and wouldn't let him. And although Cell didn't know it and kept squeezing harder and harder still searching for a scream, Gohan was screaming inside.

Gohan got a pained reaction upon his face, and Cell let out a deep laughed at the sight of it.

"What's the matter Gohan? Can the Saiyan not handle a little......pain?!" He squeezed Gohan's hand tighter on the word pain, and Gohan was only now able to let out a scream for some reason.

Cell once again smiled, Gohan felt like crying and was just waiting for Cell to kill him and get it over with.

"You know what Gohan," Cell started. "You really should have listened to your Father and finished me off when you had the chance. Then maybe you wouldn't be having this little problem right now......maybe your Father would still be alive. Though, I do thank you for buying me some time to regenerate." He ended while rubbing it in.

Gohan felt all the pain and guilt come back to him, not that he had forgotten about it. But it came down on him harder this time and he felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Stop it! Just STOP IT CELL! PLEASE!" Gohan pleaded with more tears streaming down his face. For some reason, the only way he could fight back was through words, he couldn't move or anything for the same unknown reason.

"HA! "Please." Cell quoted Gohan. "Do you think that saying please will stop me?" He laughed, he continued to laugh and it grew louder and more sinister. Gohan didn't know how much more he could take. Suddenly, a whit blur came out of no where and hit Cell, causing him to fall and lose his grip on the child.

Gohan immediately sat up in a sweat and breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. His mind was racing, what was going on, what happened, he was confused and frightened. He noticed that he was once again in an unknown dark place and started to panic and hyperventilate a bit before his eyes got adjusted enough to the dark that he was able to see objects and realize where he was.

'My room?......' He thought. He felt that he was wrapped in something and felt with his hands to figure out what it was. It was a blanket and a sheet, he was in bed and he had had a dream the whole thing had been a nightmare. Gohan was relived that that was all that it had been, but got a sudden sickening feeling in his stomach like he was going to vomit. He didn't know for sure if he was right or not, but he didn't want to take any chances. He quickly got up in the dark and stumbled over to the door, he ran down the stairs and across the living room and into the bathroom, clutching his stomach the whole way.

He turned on the light and hung his head over the sink with his hands on the edge. He slowly breathed in and out heavily trying to get his mind off his sick stomach. He stood there for about five minutes, waiting to see if he would hurl or not, but nothing happened. He was relived that he didn't, he hated throwing up, his stomach still hurt but not quite as bad as it had before. Though he thought it smart to stay there for a little while longer, just incase it came back.

He walked over to the toilet and sat down on it, putting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head low and stroking his hair with his hands. He let out a heavy sigh and lifted his head up a bit, thinking of what it could've been that made him feel so sick.

'It's the dream......it's gotta be, it's the only thing that makes sense. Ha, Guess it really scared me......' He thought.

After sitting there for another five minutes of waiting to see if he would be alright, he didn't feel any better. He was growing agitated at not being able to stop the pain. He thought that maybe getting up and walking a bit might help him feel better, he didn't know if it was good choice to make or not, but he was desperate and willing to take the chance. As he got up off the toilet and started to slowly walk around in the small bathroom he past in front of the mirror and stopped for a moment to look at himself init.

He noticed that he was still wearing his torn up gi from the Cell Games, he cringed at the thought of it. He took a good hard look at his face and realized for the first time just how much he really had changed. He'd known all along that he had really changed, inside and out, he just hadn't really acknowledged it yet. There were no mirrors in the Time Chamber and he hadn't really looked in any since he had come out either. He was taller and his face was a bit different, his hair was also different, but that was of no surprise to him.

Upon looking at himself in the mirror he also thought about how he felt, and at the time, minus his upset stomach, he felt rather dirty and sticky, and his head felt itchy too. He raised his arm and sniffed his arm pit only to regret it.

"I need a shower." he said a little disgusted with himself as his stomach started to churn a bit more from the smell of bad body odor. A shower sounded really nice to Gohan, warm water trickling down his entire body sounded rather soothing. The fact that he had a stomach-ache also made it sound like a smart thing to do, considering that warm water tends to relax ones body a bit and helps them feel better. And it was night, and there was always something about being/getting wet at night that made him feel good and comfortable. He didn't quite know why that was, all he knew was that he liked the whole feeling and atmosphere of it.

(Shower Scene )

He stood there for a little longer, thinking about the whole day and how he had ended up where he was in his present state. He hung his head low for a moment while rubbing the sleepy from his eyes, before he decided to start getting ready for his shower.

Since his hands were already up around his chest, he first removed his shirt by grabbing the torn part that diagonally went down his front and pulling it up and off over his head. He threw it on the floor, since it was already destroyed, he wouldn't have much more reason to use it, so he didn't really care. Next he removed his waist band, which he too threw on the floor, he then slowly pulled down and off his pants and boxers. He slowly took off the clothing on his lower body because it requires bending over, and bending over and making quick movements only made his stomach hurt more.

He slowly rose up from the near floor, and as he pulled his head up, he once again caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Only now, he was naked and could actually see how much his body had developed. And again, he'd known that he had changed some and that he had started going through the fazes of puberty, but he still marveled a bit at how much he had physically changed and matured. ()

He smiled a bit at himself and his changes before his stomach churned again and remembering that he was there for a shower, he slumped, walked over to the tub and turned on the faucet. Within a few seconds, water came from the shower head. The water sputtered at first but then became a nice and constant flow. Gohan tested the water with his hand, it was a bit cold for his tastes so he gave the nosel a slight turn to make the water a bit warmer. When he felt that it was warm enough he stepped in the tub and closed the sliding glass door.

He shivered a bit at the sudden change of temperature, but once his body got used to the heat he closed his eyes lifted his head and let the water fall on his face. That was a little uncomfortable for a while, but it eventually began to feel good. He brought his hands up to his face and ran them through his hair. (Or more ON considering that his hair is just one big tangled mass.)

He lowered his head and opened his eyes, looking for some shampoo to use on his poor untamed hair. He found a bottle of Head and Shoulders and put a nice pile of it in his hand before rubbing it all in his hair. In the middle of rinsing the shampoo out, he got yet another stomach churn. This one though, was worse then all the others. He slightly whimpered and hunched over and clutched his stomach until he eventually sank to the floor of the tub, landing on his knees.

'Oh god, what's wrong with me?' Gohan asked himself in all frustration. 'Is it really all because of that dream?......But......it was so......ah......I don't understand, it was so weird. Why did a bird morph into Cell, and if so, why did I relate Cell to a bird? It doesn't make sense......Then again, it was a dream, and they don't tend to make very much sense anyways......'

He sat there on his knees in deep thought, until the pain in his stomach subsided enough so that he felt like he could stand up. It took a while, but when it happened, it seemed that the worst of his stomach pains were over. He began to stand up but stood up too fast, his knees cracking a bit on the way. Feeling a little light headed he put his hands up to the wall and leaned against it to support his weight and to keep him from falling over. But after his light headedness left him, which wasn't very long, he went back to slowly finish washing himself with a bar of soap.

When he was finished actually cleaning himself, he decided that he didn't want to get out just yet and that he would spend the remainder of his time soaking in a bath. He spent about a half hour laying in the tub and bath water, just letting himself physically and mentally relax. And it did work, he stayed in there until his mind cleared a bit and his stomach-ache had almost completely disappeared. He decided that it was now safe enough to return to bed without having to worry about his stomach pains returning. He actually wanted to stay in longer but was tired and feared that he might fall asleep in the tub.

He got out, drained the water, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. It was then that he noticed that he hadn't brought in any change of clothes, but lucky for him, the last time that he had been there he had been a bit of a slob and had left one off his PJs in there. Though he was surprised that his Mother hadn't picked it up, then again it was practically behind and under the toilet. It wasn't the cleanest thing he could've worn, but it didn't really matter to him, even though he had just washed himself. He picked it up and through it on, it was a pair of checkered PJ bottoms and a tight undershirt.

He picked up his torn gi and used towel with the thought of putting the towel in the laundry basket in his room and just throwing his gi away. He straightened up the bathroom a bit before leaving since he had made it a little messy, he walked to the entrance of the bathroom and turned off the light as he stepped into the living room. His only problem now, was finding his way back to the stairs and up to his room. Since he had been in the light for a while now his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark, yet. So he would have to stumble and feel his way until he could see better.

He stumbled on his way over to and what he thought was the stair case, but on his way, tripped over something that made him ram into and over something that was even bigger, but it was softer and he was thankful for that. But what he landed on, on the other side of what ever it was that he'd run into, felt squishy yet hard at the same time, and it made an "oomph" noise and fidgeted when he made contact with it. What ever it was, it was alive!

Gohan quickly backed away and let out a small "Ah" of surprise, not expecting there to be a live......whatever it was, in the living room. The thing beneath him moved more and Gohan fell off of it and onto the floor, barely missing the coffee table.

Gohan's eyes had slightly adjusted to the darkness now, and when he looked back up at the thing he was able to see a faint outline of it. It quickly got up, as did Gohan, but he was too confused to anything but watch it, or try to watch it. And he figured that if it was any kind of threat that he could just beat it up, or all the above.

He watched it stumble around and mumble some, trying to figure out what the heck was going on, until he finally got the "bright idea" to turn on a light. He had figured out that what he'd run into must have been the couch, so he clumsily climbed back onto and crawled to the edge of it where there was a mini table with a lamp. He turned it on and was blinded a moment by the light, he then spun around and sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes for a moment before opening them to see what "it" was.

"......Grandpa?" Gohan asked surprised that it was his Grandpa the whole time, though he did feel a little stupid for not knowing that it was him.

'Who else would it have been?' Gohan internally asked himself sarcastically.

"Hu, wha?" Ox King slurred, he had obviously been sleeping prior to Gohan falling on top of him.

Ox King was looking in the wrong direction for the voice that was calling to him. Gohan smiled and chuckled a bit before saying to him.

"Over here Granpa....."

Ox King turned around and squinted a bit while looking at Gohan.

"Gohan?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Gohan smiled.

"Yup." He responded with a hint of chipperieness to his voice.

It took Gohan's reply a little while to register in Ox King's tired brain, but when it did he sleepily smiled and his eyes opened up a bit more.

"Oh, Gohan......" He sniffed and stretched a bit. "What are you doing up?" He asked as his smile grew.

Gohan thought for a moment about what exactly to say, and his face became sad and he looked a little embarrassed, which he was.

"Oh.......I, a, I had a bad dream......" He said in a small voice, almost a whisper, as he looked down at his hands.

Ox King was a little lost at first, for he was still sleepy, but after he ran the words through his head a couple times, he understood.

"Oh." He said in realization as he walked over to Gohan and sat down next to him.

"Is that why you woke me up by throwing yourself on top of me?" He asked playfully.

Gohan smiled a bit and let out a chortle.

"Ha, no. Sorry about that, I just went to the bathroom after I got up and when I was going back to bed I......" His Grandfather interrupted him.

"Oh don't worry about it Gohan, I was just messing with you......So, is there anything that you wanted to talk to me about, it?" He asked sympathetically.

Gohan looked up to his Grandpa with a questioning look.

"You mean, about the dream?" He asked sounding a little surprised.

"Well, yeah. If you want to. If it bothered you at all, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say." His Grandfather finished and put a giant hand on his shoulder.

Gohan looked at Ox King's hand for a moment before shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"No, thanks for asking though. But, I do have question, for you; What're you still doing here?" He asked.

Ox King pulled his hand away and scratched his head for a moment.

"Oh, well, a......See, you know how upset your Mother was after you told her about......" Gohan physically interrupted with a vicious node of his head, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence or be reminded of it.

"......Yeah, well, I saw you run off to your room, and, after that she continued to cry for some time......I finally got her calmed down enough though, and when I did I helped her to her room, sat her down on the bed and had a little talk with her until she began to feel a little better. And after that, believe it or not, I took a quick bathroom break, but when I went back to check on her, she was asleep, I cheacked on you too and you were also asleep......" He finished and seemed to fumble around with his fingers a little bit, while Gohan thought about all that his grandpa had said. He then thought about his dream and what Cell had said to him about not listening to his Father and how he wouldn't be in the situation he was if he had just listened to him.

Gohan suddenly felt angered by the thoughts and quickly put a hand to his forehead to try and control his feelings of guilt and unhappiness. Ox King didn't notice a thing the whole time, he just stared at his hands before he continued.

"......I was planning on leaving after that, but then I thought about the both of you and what might happen if one or both of you got up. Not saying anything would. But, I just wanted to make sure that you both were okay before I left. And I wanted to be here incase either of you wanted to talk to me, about it or anything......" Ox King finished and looked down at Gohan who seemed and was a bit tensed up about something.

"Gohan?" His grandfather asked him a little worried. "Are you doing okay with all this?" He finished.

Gohan relaxed and looked to Ox King while letting out a "Hu".

"Are you doing okay with all this?" Ox King repeated.

"Oh, yeah I'm, I'm fine......I was just......" He didn't really know what to say. He knew what he felt but he didn't know how to turn his feelings into words.

"Gohan, are you sure there's nothing that you wanted to talk to about?......" He said softly.

Gohan stared at a coffee cup on the coffee table in front of him. Thinking of how it was his fault that his Mother had cried herself to sleep, that his father was dead because of him, that he had nightmares about Cell and all because of a stupid mistake he made, from not listening.

"......Yeah......I mean, no, a um, I me......"Gohan wasn't able to finish the stuttering that he had started, for he was interrupted by his own emotions and tears.

He sniffed a bit and blinked and some tears came down his face as he started to sadly moan some. Ox King noticed that he wasn't doing so well and began to wonder if it was something that he had said.

"......I just......don't know." Gohan said frustrated as he brought his knees to his chest and tried to bury his face in them. His sobs became louder and Ox King scooted closer to him and put a hand on Gohan's back and began to rub it soothingly.

"Sssshhh......" He said in almost a whisper. "It's okay......I'm sorry, if I said anything to upset you......" He continued to rub Gohan's back, even when Gohan lifted his head up to say with a few sniffs.

"Oh, it wasn't you......I just, I've just got lots to think about and sort out, ya know......I was just thinking back......" He rubbed his eyes with his right hand, trying to get rid of the tears and calming down slightly as he slowly dropped his knees.

"I know," His grandpa started. "You've had a hard day, and I know what you're going through right now......But how 'bout we get you back to bed......"

"No." Gohan said immediately. "I don't want to......" He was being stubborn, but Ox King wasn't going to try and argue with him over the matter.

"No, I mean, I, I don't, I don't care. 'Bout what happened today......I mean I-I-I-I, I do, I just, it's not that......It's what I did." He finished with a sniff.

"......What did you do that's got you all up in a bunch, if you want to talk about it?" Ox King asked a little interested to hear what he'd have to say. Gohan sniffled and coughed a bit before starting.

"I was such a dumb ass......"

Ox was a little shocked by Gohan's word usage, but knew that this wasn't the time to correct him in anyway.

"......I, I left it out earlier when I was telling you and Mom what happened, cause I was scared that Mom, or you, or both of you, might get mad at me and hate me and, and not want to......talk to me anymore, I guess.......What I did out there today, I, I......If I had just listened to everybody and killed Cell, then, Dad would still be here. And We wouldn't be having this problem......I was afraid of what you'd think......"Gohan finished and had calmed down quite a bit.

"Please don't tell Mom......" He pleaded.

Ox King's heart sank at hearing Gohan's words and story.

'He thought that we'd be mad and hate him, he didn't feel like he could trust us.' He thought sadly.

"Gohan," He began slowly. "Listen to me. You came home and told me and your Mother that your Father was up there, and that he wanted to and was happy to be there. That he was there to protect you and your Mother. And you said that you could feel him, and that he really was there. All of that yourself......"

Gohan looked up at his Grandfather, lips slightly parted, he thought back to when he'd broken the news to them and remembered that he really had said that.

"If you said that," Ox King started. "......then why aren't you listening to it, and the words you said?......"

Gohan realized what his Grandpa was saying, that he wasn't following and listening and trusting those words to be true, when he himself is the one that said them.

"......I know......" Gohan sighed. "I, it's just......" He stopped for a moment to get his bearings. "I just, miss him a lot......and it's only been, what, 6 hours or so? I mean, if I'm this bad off now, what's the rest of my life going to be like?" He asked despairingly.

Ox King let out a heavy sigh, as he remembered way back to when he himself was going through what Gohan was.

"Don't worry......things 'll get better as time goes on, trust me, I've been there before too..."

Gohan looked up at Ox King with a confused look.

"What'd ya mean?" He asked.

Ox King smiled, glade to see that Gohan seemed to be done with his emotional outburst.

"Your Grandmother" He said still smiling.

"Oh......yeah, I always, wondered about that......So, what happened?" Gohan asked still a little depressed.

Well, I won't tell you the whole story, but......your grandmother wasn't really......built, for child bearing. And when she had you Mother, she died shortly after having her......so......" He trailed off a bit, thinking of the short time that had to be with his wife before she was gone forever.

"Grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"What?" He said coming back to reality.

"What else is there, about our family history? I think I know more about Dad's side then I do about my human side." He joked a bit, he really didn't know all that much about his Saiyan side either.

Ox King smiled, happy that he was interested in learning about it.

"I'd be happy to tell you about it....." He said before starting the conversation of their family history that went long into the night.

After talking uninterrupted for a good two and a half hours or so, Ox King got a glimpse of the clock and noticed just how late it was.

"Whoa," He said a little surprised at the time the clock read, 2:18 AM.

"What?" Gohan asked as he looked in the direction his Grandpa was and too saw the time.

"Wow, we've been talking for quite a while huh?" Gohan said, much happier then he had been a few hours ago.

"Well," Ox King said as he stood up. "Well, it was a nice talk, but I think I best be going now, and you best be getting to bed." He told Gohan.

"Oh, okay......" Gohan said, almost sounding disappointed.

"......That is, unless you want me to stay longer." His Grandpa reassured him, making sure that his Grandchild's needs came first.

"Oh, no." Gohan fought. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping ya." He would have liked it if he did stay with him, just a little longer, but didn't want to keep his Grandpa held up.

"Okay, if you say so." Ox King replied. He headed for the door, opened it and walked outside while taking a capsule out of his pants pocket.

Gohan jumped up off the couch and went to the door to say goodbye. Ox threw the tiny capsule and it hit the ground before bursting into a cloud of some sort and turning into an older model of hover craft car.

Ox King went over to and got in the car, before closing the door he looked back to Gohan and waved and said good bye. Gohan too waved and mouthed the word bye as his Grandpa started up the engine and drove off. Gohan watched until he was out of sight, and even then, he stayed in the door way a little longer and listened to the sounds of nature at night.

Crickets and frogs, the sound swaying trees made in the slight breeze, and the sounds of some other nocturnal animals could all be heard. He really missed the sounds of night in the forest when he was in the Time Chamber, and he hadn't heard it in the past few days either. After he'd gone to the look out with his Father and Krillen to see Dende, he stayed there until the Games began. Now was the first time in a while that he was really able to enjoy the sounds that nature provided.

A cold breeze came and made Gohan shiver, that's when he decided to go in. But that wasn't the only reason he went in, he was also being attacked by mosquitoes and he didn't want to put up with annoying itchy mosquito bites.

Gohan shut the door and leaned against it, staring in at the quiet empty living room. Right then his stomach growled, and despite the fact that he knew all and well that he had just gotten over a horrible stomach-ache and that eating right after recovering from it probably wasn't the best idea, he hadn't eaten anything since long before the Games had ever started. Which was around 20 or so hours ago, and him being a half Saiyan, that was a long time to go without eating. It was a bit of a long time even for a human. So he was on the hungry side, and though his previous stomach problems had kind-of ruined his apatite for him, he was still going to go eat, he knew he needed to.

He smiled at himself and his Saiyan appetite, before going into the kitchen to get a "bite" to eat. After his snack, he went back into the living room, grabbed his gi up off the floor, it went flying when he tripped and fell on his grandpa. He then turned off all the lights, and walked back up the stairs, returning to bed.

Once in his room, he threw the towel in his laundry basket and was now standing over the garbage can with his gi in his hands, attempting to through it away. But he was thinking about and reconsidering his first idea.

'Maybe, I should keep it, just as a little reminder......' He thought. He didn't know why part of him wanted to keep it as a "reminder", when he wanted to forget. After contemplating for a while on what to do, he finally gave in and just threw it in his closet, hoping that now both sides would be happy. He had kept it, but in a place where he, hopefully, wouldn't be able to see it all that often. In the dark corners of his closet, where he would forget about it, but every now and then stumble across it again to remember all that the tattered clothing had to remind him of the day that he killed Cell, and his Father......

(Author's Note:)

Please don't hate me for making you read all this.

What happens next time?:

Gohan goes to the Brief's to say Bye and thanks to Trunks. He and Trunks, for some reason, appear to be the only ones there for a while and start to talk (yes, I know, more talking......) about, stuff......and there's a bit of a celebration for Gohan and Trunks! For Trunks to say farewell and thank you for planning out and giving us all a second chance (a new beginning, sort-of) and for Gohan for actually beating Cell and making the action happen. And partly a bit of a fiesta for Goku, if ya know what I mean.

What happens after that?:

Other stuff, for a while, and then he finally runs into Lime! Again! And that's where, things start happenen, fun things, cool things, a story is building! And I have outlined all of like, the next, 10 to 12 chapters and this will all happen within the next few! As in like, 2, or 3......most likely. (I'm a poet! )

Okay, to the real stuff......

Tell me what you thought please, I think I may have gone into a bit more detail then I needed to in certain places, but......was it boring? Sorry if it was, but it's kind-a hard to make peaceful times seem......exciting. I mean, they skipped 7 years there for a reason, cause nothing happened in there really that was very relevant to the story. And before anyone says anything, yes I know that when ever they show anyone in the Son family bathe that it's always in that really weird barrel thingy, but really I think that they have a tub. I mean seriously, it would always take forever to just bathe and you'd be exposed the whole time you'd be init, and what if it rained?

But anyway, once again I have gone back and corrected this story, mostly in the 2 and 3 chapters. Also, I'm once again going to slightly change the title of this story. Don't worry, it will still be AC My End, but I've realized that this story is really way too long to be just "one" story......Get what I'm saying? I'm going to split it into two parts and I'm eventually going to change the summary too. I've also come to realize, that the build up I have, for this particular story, takes for ever to get to the actual plot. It is and would be an even slower beginning to a story if I tried to fit it all into one story.

The title will now be "AC My End: New Beginnings" or something to that effect, and the sequel will say AC My End: "something" too, so, no worries. One more thing, this story will still be the same as I've had it planned for sometime now, but the point of it is going to change "very" slightly now that I'm dividing it into parts. This part, "AC My End: New Beginnings", will be about, as it says in the summary, how everyone deals with Goku's death. But it's not just like that; it's about healing old wounds, knowing and learning about yourself and others, helping one another as family and friends, forgiving and excepting forgiveness, how important and incredible love is, learning from mistakes, making and loosing friends, how much we take for granted, growing up, living life to it's fullest and for the moment, and how a gift from heaven can help you in so many indescribable ways......Basically, following Gohan and the others through some hard times in their lives and watching as they growe and all that stuff I already said. Kind-of a lesson in life story now I guess...

Wow! Maybe something like that should be the summary. But, yeah, originally I was just going to keep answering all the questions that I'm pretty sure popped into a lot of people's heads the first time they ever saw Goten, Marron, Krillen and 18 together, Lime not really being there or even mentioned anymore (not to mention Icarus ), and other stuff too that I can't think of right now, cause it's like 4 in the morning. And my brain is majorly farting. Anyways, it was just going to drone out for ever with out really having a point until it got to Gohan in Highschool and him with Videl. But then I realized that there was no point in writing the story if I did it like that, and that it didn't have to be that way.

So yeah, sorry for the really fricken long author's note and for making you read it, but I thought that it was kind-a an important one. R&R please! And don't be surprised if you find an e-mail from me that contains pictures, from this story. Really, I don't want to do it when people don't ask, cause I don't know if they like......but it's like, gerrs Veener! I don't know......I just need to get over what ever it is that's, kind-a holding me back.

Anyways, goodbye.

P.S: I just joined a sight called (Or at least I think that's what it is). Go join my Arts, Animation and DBZ community! And read my actual Journal! About my life and all my embarrassing things!


	7. Saying Goodbye to Old and Future Friends

DUDE, THIS CHAPTER'S LIKE 29 PAGES LONG! MINUES A FEW PAGES WORTH OF AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEW REPLIES.

People, I just wanted to say, I love you all. Except for that jerk that reviewed me just to call me a Bitch......but that's another story. But really, I don't know how to explain it, but you all are just so wonderful, ya write nice things that makes me feel all good and warm and fuzzy inside, and some of you even criticize me and correct me, and that makes me feel good too! Let's me know I have readers that know how to write and what not. Anyways,......

Sorry for making you all read that incredibly long author's note in the last chapter, but you understand why now, right? K, I feel kind-a funny about writing this chapter, so, I think what I'm trying to say is that I'll probably come back and correct it bunches later. But I don't know for sure, so......

As I said in the last chapter's Author's Note's; this story, the first part "AC My End: New Beginnings" at least, isn't going to be all that actiony and on the edge of your seat madness, that doesn't come until the second part. This part of the story, is more for those of you who want to read something touching and learn a lesson in life and what not, and for those of you who want to know what happened, what I think happened, after the Cell games. Ya know what I mean? I think it might turn into a bit of a spiritual, I don't know though. And for those of you that don't understand why I'm now calling it "AC My End: New Beginnings", why I changed the summary and why I'm talking about it changing and what not. YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE'S IN THE LAST CHAPTER LIKE I TOLD YOU TO! So, if you are confused, I suggest you go back and read it, NOW!

Anyways, enough of my blabbering, GO FORTH AND READ THE GOD DAMN STORY!!!!!

AC My End

Chapter 7 (finally! )

Saying Goodbye to Old and Future Friends

Gohan woke up to a semi dark room; it wasn't dark like night and it wasn't light like day, so he figured it was early morning. He turned to his bed side to see the time on his digital clock, and sure enough it was 5:37 A.M.

Gohan moaned at the time, he knew that whenever he'd first wake up in the morning, that there would be no hope for him falling back asleep until night fall again. He lay in bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling and thinking.

'......Let's see, what do I have to do today?......' He thought while rubbing the sleepy from his eyes. 'I gotta go to Bulma's place and say bye to Trunks......and then......and then I guess I'm clear after that......'

Gohan thought of all his friends and how they would all be there, to say bye to Trunks, yes. But he knew that after Trunks were to leave that he would probably be the center of attention, with his Father being dead and him defeating Cell and all. Everyone would want to give Gohan their sympathies and ask him how he and his family were doing and what not, and Gohan didn't like the thought of that. He didn't want anymore attention then he would usually get, he didn't want sympathy, all it would do is remind him of the Cell Games and make him think of his Father. He didn't want to dwell on old memories.

He let out a heavy sigh and sat up.

'Maybe they won't say anything about it......Ah, who knows. If they do, as much as I don't want them to, at least I know they care enough about me to wonder how I'm doing.'

Gohan yawned, threw the covers off of him and got up out of bed and stretched his muscles, which seemed to ach for some reason. He knew from experience that waking up the day after a fight, that ones muscles tend to ach, but he had been healed by Dende's power after the fight and he didn't understand why he was having some pains.

'Maybe it has something to do with my stomach-ach last night.' He thought.

His muscle aches weren't all that bad and it wasn't like they was going to keep him from doing anything, it just surprised him that he had any at all.

He shrugged and walked over to the window and opened the shades to let some light in. Out side, it was a fogy morning and everything was wet with due, it was the kind of morning that Gohan loved to wake up to, unless he was planning on going swimming. But he wasn't this morning, he wasn't even going to be there for most of the day probably, but either way by mid day the fog would be cleared and the sun would be out and setting anyway.

Gohan smiled at his reflection in the window before turning around and heading for the door. On his way to the door however, a book fell off of his desk and landed right in front of him. It was his journal, and it had landed open on a fresh, never before written on, page. Gohan picked up his journal and looked at the empty pages before flipping back through what he had already written in it.

"What?......" Gohan said to himself a little baffled at what he'd discovered.

The journal had opened up to the very next page that came after what he'd previously written. The whole situation almost scared Gohan, and he pondered it for a moment wondering if it was like some sort of, sign. It was as if the journal was telling him to write in it; he hadn't even bumped into the desk it sat upon before it fell in front of him, it was like it just flew off the table and onto the floor.

Gohan continued to study the journal a bit more before he finally decided to write in it.

'Might as well do something to pass the time until I can go to Bulma's, it's way too early to go right now anyway.' He thought, before pulling a chair out from under the desk and sitting down to write about all that had happened recently. He picked up a gell-pen and thought for a moment about what exactly to write and how to start it.

"Dear Journal," He wrote.

"It's been a while since I've written in this, when was the last time? The day before we went to fight the Androids, or the day after Trunks came back to tell us about them?

Well, it happened. The Androids came, but unlike what was originally supposed to happen, there were more then 2. The situation was worse then Trunks told us it would be, and turned out that his coming back in time only allowed another android into our timeline......"

Gohan wrote until his hand started to cramp, and by that point he was pretty much done writing all about the Cell Games and the night before last.

His stomach growled and he decided that he had written enough and would go get something to eat. But before he'd go anywhere, he wanted to write one last thing.

"My dream I had last night scares me a little; in the end of it, a white blur came out of no where and knocked Cell down. And, I don't know for sure, but the blur I saw I think looked like, a wing, a GIANT white wing yes. Lol. But......I don't know what it means, or if it means anything. I'm just glad that after I went back to bed, that my dreams no longer disrupted my slumber......" Gohan closed his journal and leaned back in his chair and massaged his tense hand a bit. He then got up and headed out the door to get some breakfast.

1 hour later

Gohan stood in front of his closet, looking with his eyes for something to ware. After he'd eaten breakfast, he figured he'd start getting ready for the day. The only problem was, he couldn't find anything to ware.

He had already raided through all his dresser drawers looking for something, but nothing would fit him! He had grown so much in the Time Chamber that after he came out, barely any of his clothes fit him anymore. And the few clothes that did fit him were, at the moment, dirty or in the process of being washed.

"Why's it have to be today?" Gohan said under his breath as he started to go through the closet. He'd take out things, put them up against his body and look in a mirror to see if it would at all fit him. To Gohan's disappointment though, nothing did.

He finished with, what he thought, was the last item of clothing in his closet and threw it on the floor, now wondering what the Heck he was going to wear. He took another look in the closet and hidden by the shadows, in the very back, on the rack, was one last hanger with a tux hanging from it.

Gohan reached into the closet and pulled out the black dress up pants and jacet. It was covered in a plastic bag, and looked like it had never been worn before.

'Hey, I remember this.' He thought with a laugh. 'Mom bought this for me, like, two years ago. But it was too big for me then so we put it in the back of the closet. Ha, I didn't really want it anyway.....'

"Well, I should be big enough for it now." He said out loud while holding it up to his body and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well, it's not my first choice, but it's either this or my PJs. They probably wouldn't care if I showed up in them, but, it's nice to show some decency. Besides, it is kind-of, appropriate for the occasion." He took one last look at himself and the tux in the mirror before sighing and un-bagging it.

He took off his PJs and slipped on the dress-pants. They seemed to fit, they weren't the most comfortable thing in the world, but they fit snuggly around the waist and hung nicely on him. He then put on an under shirt the white blows followed by the jacket, but he didn't bother to tuck his blows in.

He took a look at himself in the mirror once again after he was finished putting everything on, but he felt like something was missing.

"A tie." Gohan went over to the heap of clothes that was once in his closet, and started digging through it. He soon found a black tie, put it on and took one last look at himself in the mirror.

"......hum......" He said while looking at himself quizzically and making some funny poses. "Not bad, very......sophisticated." He let out a chuckle and left the room.

He went down the hall and slowly cracked the door open to his Mom's room so he could check on her without waking her up. She was fast asleep, Gohan smiled a bit at the sight, happy to see his Mother at peace after last seeing her in such an emotional heap. He then looked at the clock on the wall.

"8:28," He whispered.

'I guess it's okay to leave now. I'll just take my time flying.' He thought as he closed the door and went down the stairs to write a note to his Mother and leave.

He went to the phone table and got a sticky pad and wrote on it,

Dear Mom,

Went to Bulma's to say bye to Trunks. Be back sometime before Dinner.

Loves,

Gohan

He then put the sticky note on the table and left.

(Sorry that part went REALLY slow)

Capsule Corp.

Trunks too had woken up early, due to Baby Trunks' constant crying the night before. His room, the guest room, was right next to Baby Trunks' so he listened to him all night. And when he cried for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, actually it was morning, Trunks decided to give up on sleeping and save his parents the effort and take care of Mini him for them.

After He'd finally gotten Baby Trunks to stop crying and had laid him back down to sleep, he tried to entertain himself by watching some TV. But, unfortunately, it was a Sunday morning, and there wasn't much of anything on. Right then, he heard a door bell ring.

He looked up and around the room for a moment, a little confused. 'I didn't know this place had a door bell.' He thought.

"Who'd be here at 9:00 in the morning?" He sighed as he got to his feet. "Better not be a Solicitor." He walked down the hall to the main door and opened it.

"Oh hey Gohan!" Trunks said with a smile, at the sight of his friend. "I didn't know anyone was coming this early." He chuckled and reached out an arm to shake hands with him. Gohan did the same.

"Oh, a, hope I'm not too early. Am I?" He asked with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh no," Trunks reassured him. "It's fine, I'm the only one awake, and nobody else is here yet, but......" He shrugged and motioned for Gohan to come in. "We can keep each other company until everyone else comes, or wakes up." He closed the door behind Gohan, who nodded his head in agreement, as he started to take off his shoes. Gohan looked Trunks up and down for a moment.

"You don't look like you've been up very long." Gohan said with a smile. "Or were you just too lazy to change out of your jammies?" He took off his last shoe and nicely set his shoes up against the wall near the door.

Trunks looked down at his PJs for a moment before answering. He was wearing a baggy white T-shirt that had an alarm clock with an X over it and a pair of Navy blue PJ bottoms. He was loaning them from 'someone' in the family.

"Oh, I was just too lazy to change out of them." Trunks said with a wave of his hand as they started to make their way down the hall to the living room.

"So, what's new?" Trunks asked as they approached the living room.

Gohan stopped for a moment and looked back at Trunks with a mischievous smile, before sprinting for the nearest couch and jumping over the back of it and landing on the soft cushions.

"You mean since the last time we saw each other." Gohan chuckled sarcastically and looked over the back of the couch at Trunks.

Trunks just stared at Gohan for a moment, a little surprised by his actions, before letting out a snort for a reply of amusement.

"Which 'was' yesterday." Trunks said, trying to get the point across that he understood what Gohan was getting at. "But, seriously, um, has anything new happened since then?" Trunks asked, he was hoping that he would mention something about how breaking the news went and all.

Gohan knew what he was getting at and acted as if he didn't understand so he wouldn't have to say anything. He looked to his right for a moment in 'thought' before looking back at Trunks and shaking his head a little.

"No, nothings really happened......Nothing all that important at least."

Trunks knew that he was trying to cover something up, but decided that it was best not to push for an answer. So he just dropped the subject completely, with the hopes that he might get another chance later.

There was a moment of silence between the boys and Gohan looked down at his feet, and Trunks decided to walk over to and sit down on the other couch. They both felt a little awkward with it being so quiet and tried to avoid each other's glances.

Gohan was getting rather annoyed with it being so quiet and finally decided to speak up.

"......Anyways, a......so......What, happened here last night." He'd finally found a new topic.

Trunks looked up at Gohan.

"Oh, well......"

"I, noticed you got your hair cut." Gohan butted in with a small smile.

Trunks reached up a hand and tugged on his hair a bit while trying to look at it.

"......uh, um, yeah I, I did." He chuckled. "It's, kind-a stupid. I got my fingers stuck in my hair so my Mom had to cut it for me."

Gohan giggled a bit while Trunks continued.

"Yeah, and then she said that not many Mother's probably get to meet their future sons and said that she was going to keep what she cut off. So, she's got my hair in a plastic bag somewhere around here." He laughed with Gohan a little while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh god......" Gohan sighed from laughter while trying to calm down. "That's......I don't know what that is, it's just different." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well......I don't know what she plans on doing with it, what, put it in a china cabinet or something." Trunks laughed.

"Haha!" Gohan chuckled with him. "She'll probably end up throwing it away on accident some day soon."

"Yeah, I know." Trunks replied with a wide smile. "But, oh well......"

Both Trunks and Gohan took a moment to calm themselves, and after they were both able to regain control over their laughter Gohan asked.

"So, did Vegeta ever get back last night?" He rubbed his eye and continued. "I don't recall seeing him at the Look Out."

"Uh huh, He didn't get back till pretty late though, around midnight or something." Trunks told him. "But he didn't really say anything, he just looked at us for a second and then went off to bed......I did get to meet my grandparents last night though."

"Oh really?" Gohan asked, though he was a little confused.

'Doesn't Trunks know his Grandparents in the future?' He wondered.

"Yeah. I, never really knew them in my time......" Trunks pulled at some nerdel balls on his socks and thought back to what little of his Grandparents that he could remember. "My Grandpa died when I was pretty little......He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time......" Trunks stopped at what seemed like the beginning of a story to Gohan, and he wanted to know more.

"What happened? If you don't mind telling?" Gohan asked, remembering to be courteous of Trunks' feelings, knowing that he himself didn't always like to talk about things such as this.

Trunks let out a "Huh" as he snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Gohan's request.

"Oh, uh......Sure, it's nothing I really need to......" He made some hand movements while trying to think of something to say. "A, never mind. K, I a, think he was out at some sort of mechanic store or something, when the Android's attacked and, I, I think he was crushed by a collapsing pillar or something......

And then my Grandma, she was out having her morning walk, sometime after the whole thing with my Grandpa was over, when there was a big explosion, once again caused by the Androids......and, I can't remember exactly what it was, we don't really bring it up all that often. But, she was at a pretty safe distance, but the explosion caused some sort of sharp object, thing to go flying, straight for my Grandma, and......I think you get the picture......" Trunks finished while staring at the floor, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Gosh," Gohan whispered. "Sounds awful......"

Trunks looked up at Gohan a put on a fake smile.

"Well......That's all about to change, as soon as I go back, those Androids 'll finally get what's been coming to them for the past 20 years or so. Then we can finally start rebuilding homes, cities, and the population. And things can finally go back to normal......A normal I never knew, but, it's still normal." He smiled, he was really looking forward to getting back and seeing his Mom, and finally defeating the Androids.

"The only thing left for me to do after destroying the androids, is to kill Cell......And I don't have to worry about finding him, he comes to me, and I just have to be on my guard until then."

Gohan's ears perked at the mentioning of Cell.

"Oh that's right, Cell steels your time machine in the future, doesn't he? Will you be okay fighting him?" He asked concerned, forgetting that Cell was in an earlier form before traveling back in time.

"Oh yeah, no need to worry about me." Trunks reassured Gohan. "This is 'imperfect' Cell were talking about. Remember."

"Oh, yeah......Hee, I knew that......" Gohan felt a bit stupid for forgetting that detail, but plastered on a big smile anyways.

Trunks fondly looked at Gohan, in the process letting all the memories he had of the Gohan he knew in the future go through his head. He really missed Gohan as well, and only wished that he too would be there to welcome him back home. He wasn't just a friend to him, he was family.

"Hey, Gohan?" Trunks asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you probably won't really understand, or even care, but......a......I, just wanted to say and, let you know, how much you really meant, or mean to me in, in the future......"

Gohan stared at Trunks a little confused, but stayed attentive.

"I mean, you know how you were the only one really of us that "made it" in my time and, you were just......you were more then a friend to me, um, you were just always there for me and always saving my butt off the battle field, and......You were just, like a Brother and a Best Friend and a Father all in one to me. And, I......I just wanted to let you know......" Trunks trailed off a bit, feeling a bit awkward telling all this to 'past' Gohan, whom he never really knew like he did the Gohan from his time.

Gohan continued to stare at Trunks, thinking about all the things that he had to go through and still had to go through in his time, and life. And thought of what a terrible and unfair existence it must be for him and all the other people of the world.

'......And I thought I had it kind-a bad......' He thought, knowing that he lived a life way better then Trunks did, even though his wasn't always all that great either. Trunks had lost so much compared to Gohan, though they still both shared things in common. He had lost his Father, while Trunks had not only lost his Father but everyone else that they knew pretty much.

"Sorry for that." Trunks interrupted Gohan's thoughts. "I just, never got to say goodbye to you in the future, and I never really got the chance to tell, uh, you, how much you meant to me. And......I don't know, I guess I thought that telling you, even though you're not the Gohan I know or knew in the future, would clear my conscience a bit......" Trunks looked down at his hands, feeling a bit embarrassed at saying all that he had.

"It's okay Trunks." Gohan said comfortingly.

Trunks looked up, relieved that he had been kind and understanding towards his feelings.

"I understand, sort-of," Gohan told him humorously. "I mean I understand your feelings, not only towards me, but, your 'actual' feelings. Like......" Gohan had said something that he didn't mean to and didn't really know what to follow with it. "......uh......You know, I'm just, gonna kind-a stop there cause I don't really know what I'm trying to say." Gohan silently laughed at his stupidity and waved a hand at Trunks as a signal to not say anything about it.

Trunks just shook his head and chuckled.

"No, I understand what you're getting at." He said following with some more chuckling.

"K, yeah, moving on." Gohan said, still laughing a bit. "Okay......So, a, I think we've talked enough. You wanna, play, some video games, or something?" He suggested with a smile and a bit of a laugh.

"Sure, it's probably going to be a while before anyone gets here so," He shrugged. "We gotta find something to pass the time." He smiled and stood up.

Gohan crawled off the couch and across the floor to the TV.

"What'd ya wanna play?" Gohan asked. "X-Box, PS 2, Game Cube or...... Nintendo 64." Gohan smiled, knowing that Nintendo was an older game console and seemed sort-of inferior to the rest of the game consoles.

"Um, wow." Trunks started. "Why does Mom have all of these game consoles?"

"Yeah, I was, about to say the same thing." Gohan said a little amused.

"She doesn't play them, does she?" Trunks asked as he turned to Gohan-who shrugged.

"I play these when I come over sometimes. But, this is your place, sort-of. Do you have any of these in your time?" Gohan asked.

"Well, yeah," Trunks replied. "We don't have the game Cube and the Nintendo though." Trunks was a little confused, as was Gohan, by the whole matter. "Well, it doesn't really matter." He concluded too confused and tired of talking about it to really want to continue.

"Yeah," Gohan said in agreement as he started up the PS 2. "You said so yourself that things are different from your time, and besides, she probably just got them knowing that with Baby Trunks that he would grow up a bit and want to play video games or, something." Gohan said, once again, trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's start playing a game already." Trunks said, trying to get off the subject. He noticed that Gohan had already started up the PS 2 and said.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to play Playstation." Trunks protested like a little kid, all in good humor though.

"Yeah, well you never said anything." Gohan shot back playfully as he put in a game.

Trunks smiled and sat down on the floor a little ways behind him.

"So what are we playing?" He asked.

Gohan got the game started and grabbed a controller as he crawled back over to sit by Trunks.

"Well, I wanna check out this new game Kingdom Hearts first. It's only one player though, I've been wanting to play it for a while now." Gohan told Trunks. "I won't take long though." He added.

"Oh, I know." Trunks said. "I have this game in the future. Man, it's so old to me. So is the PS 2. We've got all these other new game consoles that have come out since this time."

"Oh, yeah, it seems like there's always some kind-a new game console coming out. You must have a load of new kinds of games, I mean, 20 years worth." Gohan said as the intro to the game started to play.

"Yeah, well not that big a load." Trunks explained. "Production of things, like games and movies and what not in my time's slower then it is in this time."

"Oh, yeah." Gohan said in realization of the fact that people in Trunks time would probably do less video game making and playing and leaser like things all together, due to the Androids.

"Well," Gohan started. "Is this game any fun?"

"Oh yeah!" Trunks said, almost seeming amazed that he would even ask something like that. "It's one of the better games in my opinion......Well, for it's time at least." He smiled.

They played video games for the next 2 and a half hours, waiting for people to come over. And by that time it was around noon.

"Ah, no, no, no......NOOOO!" Trunks shouted, as Gohan beat him by barely a second in a racing game they were playing on the X Box.

Trunks dropped his controller in defeat while Gohan lifted his up into the air in victory.

"HAHAHAHA! I beat you, oh yes I beat you, oh yes I beat you!" Gohan chanted in a singsong voice. "Gosh, I beat you with a Mini Coupe, and you had a TT Roadster......How did that happen?" He teased.

Trunks rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What can I say, I suck at racing games." He stretched a bit with a yawn and fell backwards to lie on the floor. "T'aint my thing."

Gohan turned off the video game and went to sit by Trunks again.

"What time is it?" He asked as he looked around for a clock.

Trunks looked down at his watch, he always wore it, unless he was fighting.

"It's about 12:12." He told him.

"And when was it you said that people were gonna be here?" Gohan asked.

"Around noon," Trunks replied as he sat up. "But I don't really know what's going on, or if that's the actual time everyone was planning on coming. I'm, just kind-of assuming."

"Oh......" Gohan said followed by a yawn. "I'm starting to feel tired again." He grimaced and rubbed his eyes. "If they take too much longer, I think I'm gonna fall asleep."

"I know." Trunks agreed as he started to stand up.

Gohan looked at him a little confused for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he put his hands on his crisscrossed legs.

"I'm just going to go change out of my PJs before people get here." He explained, as he pointed with his thumb to a near hallway that lead to his room.

"Oh, okay." Gohan smiled as Trunks walked out of the room and down the hallway.

After Trunks was out of sight, Gohan sat there, doing nothing really, but waiting for Trunks return. He inspected his cuticles for a moment, for there wasn't very much of anything else to do that didn't require moving.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Gohan looked up and smiled.

"Finally." He whispered as he got up and fast walked for the front door.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but when he opened the door he was greeted by a most unexpected surprise.

"SURPRISE!" A big group of people shouted.

Gohan 'was' surprise and stumbled back wards a bit with wide eyes. The people in the group were Krillen, Yamcha, Master Roshie, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Oolong, Paur, Tien, Choutsue, and even Vegeta could be seen in the very back with a smirk upon his face.

'Whoa, what's going on?' Gohan thought.

Right then everyone in the group, minus Vegeta, started to sing.

"For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, which nobody can deny." However, their singing was interrupted by Krillen.

"What a minuet, where's Trunks?" He asked as he tried to look behind Gohan to see if he was at all back there.

"Huh?" Gohan managed to let out. "......Oh, he's a just getting dressed-a what's all this?" He asked with a wave of a hand towards the small crowed in the doorway.

For those that didn't already have a smile on, one crept upon their lips and Gohan raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Well," A squished Bulma holding baby Trunks started as she made her way for the front of the crowd. "I figured that we should through a bit of a party today in honor of you and Trunks." She smiled at Gohan as she reached the front and walked through the door.

Gohan stared at Bulma for a moment before looking at the faces of everyone else.

"......Why?" He asked a little confused as to why she would want to through a party for them, or at least him.

Bulma let out a chortle as if to say, 'what are you talking about?

"Because, weren't for Trunks we wouldn't have been able to change our future. And weren't for you, then Cell would probably still be here, unless he'd already have destroyed the Earth and everything on it.

So I figured that I would through the two of you a bit of a 'surprise' party. And also, I just found out last night when I called Krillen to tell him about it, that your Birthday was a few days ago. So, it's kind-of a belated Birthday bash for you too kid-o!" Bulma explained happily.

"Oh," Gohan said. "Thanks, but you didn't have to......" He was cut off by Bulma.

"Oh nonsense Gohan. I decided to and am going to through this party, and you re going to enjoy yourself." She demanded with a smile.

Gohan didn't know what to say, so all he did was give her a half smile to show his appreciation. Bulma understood the smile and turned to the people still in the door way and put her free hand on her hip.

"Are ya all gonna stand in the doorway all day or are you going to come in?" She asked them with sarcasm clear in her voice.

All but Vegeta got a bit of an embarrassed look upon their faces as they started to make there way inside the house. Vegeta on the other hand, widely smirked at 'his mates' forceful demand.

Gohan smiled and turned around to head back for the living room. Bulma and everyone else followed.

"Gohan, what's going on?" A voice came from the living room, it was Trunks, he had heard some commotion.

"A bunch of people just came over, to surprise us! Even your Mom and Dad!" Gohan yelled back with a smile.

"What?" Trunks replied as the group of people came to the living room. "What do you mean my parents came? This is there place, aren't they still in bed? I thought that......" He finally looked up at the crowd of people and there was a moment of silence.

"......Whoa......" Trunks said in the midst of the dead silence.

There were a few chuckles from the group of friends as Trunks said.

"It's everyone. Why?" Trunks asked with a smile of confusion.

"Apparently they wanted to throw us a bit of a party to say thanks." Gohan explained.

"Oh......O, kay." He said as Bulma approached him.

"We have lots to thank you and Gohan for so we figured we'd just have a little celebration in honor of you two, besides it was Gohan's Birthday a couple days ago." She explained once again as she turned to Gohan.

"Oh really?" Trunks asked. "How come I didn't know?" He smiled, directing the question towards Gohan.

"Well, ya never asked." Gohan replied as he too smiled.

The group once again let out some laughter before Bulma spoke to all of them.

"Well, then, now that we've got that over with. Let's start celebrating!"

The party was nice and family like, even though no one really blood related to Gohan was there, they were still all like family to him. But, even though it was family like, it wasn't boring it was lots of fun. When you have a party with the people from Kama House, it's bound to get a little crazy.

There was food, lots of food, and talking, and some 'more' video game playing, some watching TV especially ball games, and even some listening to music with the occasional dancing just for fun.

Bulma even went as far as to get a HUGE cake for Gohan and Trunks that read, 'Happy Belated Birthday Gohan & Thank You Trunks.' But she didn't stop there; her being the heiress to Capsule Corp. and having all that money and all, she got a computer for Gohan, a 'very' expensive computer. And it came with everything, speakers, a CD burner, a scanner, a printer a cordless keyboard and mouse, etc. Gohan was absolutely thrilled, his family didn't have a single computer in their house and now he was the first one to get, or more receive, one.

She even gave Trunks a small going away present. And though it was small, it didn't mean that it wasn't meaningful. She gave him a silver necklace in the shape of a heart that had a picture of her with Baby Trunks and Vegeta inside of it. She also gave him two copies of a picture that had been taken with her digital camera that day, one of them was intended for Gohan's future Mother. The picture was of all of them having a good time and just being goofy and happy. Everyone was in the picture, even Vegeta and Piccolo-who happened to drop by not too long before Bulma was planning on taking the picture.

Trunks was touched by the thoughtful presents and gave his Mom a big hug and thank you. By this time, it was a little after three and Trunks thought that he best be going soon, but before he was going to say anything, he asked Gohan to write a little something to his Mother on the back of the picture for her. He told her that it would make her happy to hear a little bit about her 'past' son and what not.

Gohan did as Trunks asked, and wrote to his Mother;

'Dear Mom,' He wrote.

'Just thought I'd write you a little something to tell you that I'm safe and that I love you, and always will. And don't be sad that I'm not exactly there in your time, I'm here in this time and you know I love you, so don't be sad be happy. I'm probably watching over you from heaven twenty four seven.

And just incase you're wondering, yes, I'm studying like a good little boy, I've been balancing out my training and studies. But I don't know how much more need for training I'll have, there can't be that many evil villains out there and I've reached a new level of super Saiyan, isn't that cool! Well, anyways, I'll keep both you and Grandpa in my prayers.

Love you Mommy

Your Baby,

Gohan'

When Gohan was done writing it, he put the picture in an envelope that Bulma had given him and gave it back to Trunks.

"Thanks Gohan," Trunks told him. "Your Mom 'll really love this." He gave Gohan a pat on the shoulder and put his presents in a safe pocket where the pictures wouldn't get wrinkled.

"Well," He started. "It was fun and all, but I should get going now......"

Everyone stood in the backyard of C.C. to say bye to Trunks-who already had his time machine out and ready to go. They all exchanged their goodbyes, and Trunks got into the cockpit of his time machine.

He gave one last wave and said one more goodbye before he sealed himself up inside of it and levitated up into the air and vanished. All stared into the sky in silence for a moment, wondering if they would ever see or hear from him again.

In the middle of this silence, Gohan thought that he felt a familiar presence, his father's. And he could have sworn that he felt a hand on his shoulder, and felt as if it were trying to give him strength and confidence. He turned around to see what it really was that was behind him, but when he did, there was nothing, no one.

'......Could it really have been?......' He wondered.

He let a smile cross his face as he looked up to the sky and watched the passing clouds being carried by the wind.

"......Thank you Dad." He said outloaud without taking his eyes off the sky.

Krillen, who was standing right by Gohan, had heard him and wondered what he was talking about and started looking around for an answer. But as people started to go back inside Krillen gave up on trying to figure it out and just followed the crowd, leaving Gohan outside, still staring at the sky.

'I miss you Dad.' His thoughts said. 'But I understand why you had to go, why you couldn't stay. It's just, things aren't the same without you here Daddy......I just......' His thoughts were interrupted by Piccolo, who too was still outside.

"Hey, you okay kid?" He asked in his usual deep husky voice. He had noticed Gohan uninterruptedly staring at the sky and when he didn't stop after everyone had already gone in, he wanted to snap him out of it to make sure that he was doing okay.

Gohan turned around and looked up at Piccolo. He was floating in the air about ten feet above the gorund, cape fluttering in the slight breeze.

"Oh, hi." He said in a monotone voice.

"What were you doing?" Piccolo asked coolly.

"Oh, I, a, was just looking, at, the clouds. Yup, just the clouds and, what not." He stumbled over his words a bit, trying to think of something to say. Not that he was embarrassed of telling Piccolo that he was thinking of his Father, he just didn't feel that it was necessary to tell Piccolo what he was thinking and feeling. Of course he knew better, he knew that he couldn't hide anything from Piccolo.

"I know what you were doing Gohan, you don't have to cover it up. You were thinking about your Dad, weren't you?" Piccolo asked emotionlessly.

Gohan let out a sigh.

"I just can't hide anything from you, can I?" He smiled. "Yes, I was thinking about my Dad. But I'm okay."

Piccolo smirked and descended to the ground as Gohan came walking in his direction.

"Listen kid, I'm hear for you. If you ever want to talk to me, about anything, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan replied as he stared up at the tall Namakien with gleam in his eye. He really did look up to Piccolo, and Piccolo knew it and was proud of it.

Piccolo let out a "humph".

"Well," He said as he levitated himself into the air. "I'm going back to the Look Out, go back inside with the others." He told Gohan before he flew off and out of site.

Gohan once again found himself stairing up at the sky in the direction that Piccolo had been going in and smiled. Right then he heard Krillen yell for him.

"Hey Gohan!" He shouted. Gohan turned around to face him. "Are you coming back inside?"

Gohan ran for Krillen and slowed down as he neared him.

"Yeah, I'm comeing." He smiled.

"What were you doing?" Krillen asked him a little worried that when he found him he was still looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I was just talking to Piccolo." He explained, telling half the truth.

Krillen looked from him to the back yard and shook his head.

"Okay, if you say so." He walked back inside the house through the sliding glass door and waited for Gohan to go through it too.

"Why do you say it like that?" Gohan asked as Krillen shut the glass door.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just wondering why you were staring at the sky so much." He told him with a bit of a chuckle as he went back to join the party.

"Oh." Gohan replied as he followed Krillen. They went back into the main living room and both sat down on the white leather couch that was facing the TV.

Gohan looked at the TV and noticed that Yamcha and Oolong were playing the same racing game that he and Trunks had been playing earlier. The two of them were betting 5 dollars on who would win.

"Yes, yes, yes......NO, no, no, NO......Yes, yes, ye-oh no, ye-no, ye......NO!" Yamcha wailed. "I can't believe it, I lost. I lost to a pig!" He exclaimed while staring at the screen.

"Hey, watch it!" Oolong warned him as he set his controller down. "Now, cough it up." He said as he stretched out his hand waiting for the money to be given to him.

"Aaahhh......" Yamcha groaned as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a five and through it at him.

Oolong caught the 5 and chuckled with delight as he got up and put it in his pocket.

"Best 2 outta 3." Yamcha pleaded, wanting to do anything to get his 5 back and earn another.

"Forget it!" Oolong objected as he climbed up and sat on the couch with crossed arms.

Yamcha sighed out of frustration and turned around to look at Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, you wanna play me?" He asked as he showed him his controller.

Gohan grimaced at Yamcha, He knew why he wanted to play him.

"Sorry Yamcha, but I don't have anything on me."

Yamcha lowered his head in defeat and turned off the video game while a few people laughed at his failed attempts to make a few bucks.

"Yamcha, for shame." Krillen teased. "Trying to rip money off a kid."

"Hey, it's a crewel world." He replied with a smile and a shrug.

Yamcha looked at Gohan and gave him a smile, and Gohan gave him one in return. In the process of looking at Gohan, Yamcha got a chance to look at his wardrobe.

"Hey, a, Gohan?" Yamcha started. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"A, no offense or nothing, but, what's with the tux? I mean it's not a bad thing, but we're all casual here." Yamcha finished as he looked around the room at all the others to point out that they were all casually dressed as well.

"Oh," Gohan said followed by a snort. "I knew someone was going to say that." He chuckled. "Um, see, I practically have nothing to ware right now, none of my clothes fit me. I need to go shopping really bad."

"Oh yeah," Yamcha said in realization. "You grew in the Time Chamber."

"Yup," Gohan smiled. "And over the past couple days, I've worn all the stuff that still fits me so it's all either dirty or being washed right now. And this was the only thing left, it was either this or my PJs." Gohan chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh okay." Yamcha said. "You know we wouldn't mind you coming in your PJs though." He added in with a smile.

"Yeah, I considered it, but really, it was nothing to be worn in public in my opinion." Gohan explained with a bit of a giggle.

"Whatever floats your boat." Yamcha told him as he stood up and went over to a snack table up against the wall behind the couch Krillen and Gohan were on.

"So Gohan," Krillen started a little hesitantly, Gohan turned his head to look at Krillen. "A, so, how did breaking the news to your Mom go yesterday? If you don't mind explaining?" Krillen finished, feeling a bit weird about asking him a question like that.

Gohan was silent for a moment, remembering how distraught his Mom was yesterday over the whole matter.

'You've been avoiding it for too long Gohan, just tell them, lie if you want. They 'may' stop asking.' His thoughts told him.

Gohan gave in to the thoughts and breathed in heavily before starting.

"......It went, okay." He started, though he was lying. "Could have gone better, but......"

"Are you doing okay?" Tien asked with concern.

It was happening, exactly what Gohan feared would happen and didn't want to have happen, they were all trying to be sympathetic. He didn't want sympathy, he just wanted them to be their usual happy and goofy selves, and not ask and remind him of things such as they were now.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, and he felt very uneasy about the whole situation. He didn't want to say anymore, he just wanted to leave now, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude.

"......Yeah." He finally managed to say, though it was not a believable reply. And everyone could tell that he was lying, and as Trunks too decided to do, not one of them tried to carry out the conversation any further.

There was more silence and Gohan decided that now would be a good time to leave.

"Um," He started as he looked at a clock on the wall, it read 4:15. "I should be going now, I told, or actually wrote my Mom that I would be home before dinner."

He stood up and looked around at everyone in the room again, it was still quiet and they were all still staring at him and he wished that they would stop. And thankfully for Gohan, Krillen broke the silence.

"Don't forget about your computer." He said as he got up off the couch and went to go get it. Slowly, everyone started doing their own thing again.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Krillen." Gohan followed him into the kitchen where his computer was being kept.

When Krillen picked it up to give it to Gohan, he said to him.

"Listen, if it's, anything I said, I a......" He was cut off by Gohan.

"No, don't worry about it." Gohan told him as he took the big box from Krillen. "It wasn't you." They smiled at each other.

"Okay." Krillen said as they left the kitchen together and entered the living room again.

Everyone once again turned to Gohan, and Krillen went back to join the others on the couch. They all gave their own types of Goodbyes; Bye!, See ya!, Drop by sometime!, Audios!, and Gohan too said his own Goodbyes.

"Bye guys, and thanks for the surprise and everything!" He walked for the hallway and gave one last goodbye before entering it.

Most everyone left in the living room kept looking in the direction of the hallway, and stayed looking at it until they heard the front door close that signaled Gohan's exit.

"......Hey guys," Krillen started slowly. "I think we shouldn't bring anything up about Goku again for a while......"

'Why'd they have to ask?' Gohan thought a little down and frustrated on his flight home.

He sighed heavily and repositioned the way he was holding the over-sized box in his hands.

'I know they ask cause they care, but......I don't know, maybe I'm the one with the problem......' His mind thought.

Gohan was approaching his home fast and decided to slow way down so he wouldn't miss it. When his home finally did come into view he slowed down even more and descended to the ground, softly landing on the grass.

He walked over to the house and lightly knocked on the door. He waited for a moment and after nothing happened he decided to knock again. But before he got the chance to, he heard foot steps and stopped himself and waited for whoever it was to open the door.

Of course, when the door was opened, it was his Mother. Though, Gohan was a little surprised, even though he knew that she was 'now' the only one that lived there, besides him.

She was still in her PJs and her hair appeared to have not been brushed yet.

'Has she been in bed all day?' Gohan asked himself.

He pushed the thought aside though and greeted his Mom with a happy "Hi".

Chi-Chi's reaction wasn't what it would have usually been, she didn't seem very happy or grateful for a nice greeting for that matter. Instead, she looked at him with sleepy eyes for a moment almost as if she were surprised but then smiled half heartedly, looked down and stepped aside to the door, almost hiding her face behind it, to allow him in.

Gohan looked at his Mother sadly and surprised by her reaction for a moment before stepping into the house. Usually she would have asked how he was, how it all went, give him a hug or something, and at least give him a reply of some sort. But this time, he got none, nothing, she was silent.

After he'd gotten into the room, Chi-Chi closed the door behind him and Gohan set his box with his computer in it down.

Chi-Chi noticed it and shortly inspected it before looking up at Gohan and asking in a monotone voice.

"What's in the box?"

'Well, at least she's talking to me.' Gohan thought with a bit of happiness.

"It's a computer." He told her. "Bulma gave it to me, as a belayed Birthday present. Wasn't that nice?"

Chi-Chi looked at the box again and after a few moments slowly nodded her head a few times. It became silent, for what felt like the twentieth time that day to Gohan, and Gohan looked around the room a bit, waiting for something to happen.

Chi-Chi looked up and stared straight ahead.

"......I'm, gonna go back to bed......K......" She looked back at Gohan, who simply stared at her with shock, though she did not notice it.

'What? That's it?' Gohan thought.

Chi-Chi quickly looked away from her son and slowly started to make her way for and up the stairs to her room.

Gohan stared at the staircase, he heard the door to his mother's room close, and he still continued to stare at it. He was hurt and amazed by his Mother's actions. He had never seen her act like that before, and it scared him, but mostly mad him mad and sad.

"What the hell was that?" Gohan asked himself in a whisper as he slowly shook his head. He began to feel tears swell up in his eyes, he felt as if she were rejecting him.

'I should have stayed with the others.' He thought. 'At least they acknowledged that I exist......'

"Damit......" He said quietly as one single tear started to make its way down his cheek.

"This my fault, Mom's not talking to me cause Dad's gone......It's my fault." He sank to the floor with his hands to his face trying to wipe away the now many tears that were coming from his eyes.

He began to sob, but tried to keep his cries suppressed so his Mom wouldn't be able to here him. He stayed in that state and spot for a long time, until he was finally able to regain some control over his feelings. He took his computer box and hauled it up the stairs and dumped it in his room, where he angrily got ready for and into bed.

However, he did not fall asleep for quite some time, he stayed up late thinking, about all the 'stupid' things he had done in his life and how, if he had been thinking, could have done them differently.

(Wiggle-Chicken Note:)

Oh My God...... oo .....That had to have been the most boring, uneventful and horribly written piece of crap I have ever written in my whole entire life......Puff Feel free to flame and criticize this chapter all you want, cause it sucked and I know it. I'm glad I'm done writing it.

Once again though, it kind-a had to be done, though, thank God, this is the last rewrite I have to do. That is unless I do that thing with Gohan and his Grandpa sneaking out, but I don't know if that's going to happen or not. My rewrites always make me loose my wanting to write and I'm sure bore you all to tears. I know they do me, seriously, half way through writing this I cried cause I was so upset that it was taking forever and nothing was going on.

Oh, and sorry it took me so long to get this chap up, well, I guess it wasn't that long. But I would have had it up about 4 days ago if my Mom didn't keep making me leave the house for stupid reasons.

Anyways, here are the replies to your reviews I promised. I don't have replies for all of you though, because #1 Not all of you write enough for me to reply to (not that that's a bad thing), and #2 I lost a few of the papers I had written down the replies on. Maybe I should start typing them on the computer. Duh, I'm such a blonde.

Okay, we're off! (Just to let ya all know, some of these date back more then a few chapters And there may be some stuff in here that not just the people I'm responding to will want to hear. )

Baby Blonde:

Thanks for the "wicked" review. I just love it when my readers give me reviews that they appeared to be enthusiastic about writing. Though, I'm not so sure if the incoming chapters will be quite as long as these, at least the past 3. With the school year starting and all, I'm going to have one full plate and I'm gonna have to find a way somehow of balancing out school (work), voice lessons, writing, art and anything else that I might end up getting involved in.

Samba-rulz

......I loved writing the shower scene......

Eggamagga:

Thanks once again for your awesome review. Did you get the pic I sent you?

Goku-lover21:

I think and am pretty sure the dream's going to mean something, but I originally was going to do a different dream/vision that I had been planning on doing months prior to writing this chap, but when I changed it at the last minute, it kind-a threw everything off course.

Marshmello13Dragon:

I know I e-mailed you about your review, but I think there are some things I missed, so. Yeah, I'm not too sure how it's gonna happen or if it's even really going to happen, but I think Goku does do something. But if he does, I don't think it's 'he' who will be the one who'd planed it. (Hint: Babu-I'm coming to pay you a little visit Goku.) Ah, AH! Hint, hint. Cough, Cough ANYWAYS,

And yes, as I said in the e-mail I sent you, Icarus and Lime will be in this story and will play somewhat major rolls, somewhat. And I am pretty sure that both of them will make an appearance in the next chapter. And if not the next chapter, then in the following one.

CW:

Well, I don't really know why Bulma can't do that, I didn't write the original story, not that that's what you're asking me. But, there's probably some unknown reason as to why they can't or didn't do that. Or maybe they just weren't smart enough to think of doing it.

It's possible that something may have happened on new Namek, or, now here's a good explanation. The reason he/they can't do that, is because nobody really knows the location of New Namek. Goku didn't know where it was until he tried to find them to look for a new guardian for the Earth. And the only reason he could even find them was cause he can teleport (Instant Transmission) and could travel to and knew where King Ki was and ask him to help him find "the location of the Nameks". And in Trunks time, Goku isn't alive and he was the only one that could teleport, and even at that, he still would have had to have traveled to King Ki's to ask for help.

So, unless they wished Goku back or something and had him go back in time instead of Trunks and do the whole thing, and then go back in past and give Trunks back the time machine so he could go back to the future, then their screwed.

And don't ask why they can't wish Goku back or something and have him/them go to New Namek in a space ship or go to King Ki's. Cause # 1 Goku didn't want to come back, and # 2 if anyone else in the Z crew wanted to go to King Ki's they'd probably have to die first, that or get wished there by the Earth dragon, which they'd have to wait a year to make. (which in my opinion is a wasted wish) # 3 If they (or just Trunks in his time) took a space ship they/he would probably have one Hell of a time trying to get there, #4 when and if they'd (or just Trunks in his time) actually get/got to the planet to make the wish, the wish might be out of the Dragon's power, at least if it was made in the past, cause restoring a person's life from the future may be kind-of hard to do.

Also, just incase you're wondering or think of it, they can't/couldn't use the Earth's DragonBalls from the past cause they already used all the wishes for it and unless Trunks wanted to wait around for another year, then that wouldn't have worked out. And once again, it may have been/be out of the Dragon's power.

Don't think I'm being flippy or anything, I read it over a few times, it's just the way I wrote it that sounds kind-of weird.


End file.
